Curtindo A Vida Adoidado Ano I Mês Setembro
by Bela Patty
Summary: Ano I Mês Setembro. Continuação depois do mês de Agosto. Depois de alguns dissabores relatados na fic Recordações, Milo e Kamus decidem ficar mais próximos e aproveitar mais a vida, mas ainda correm o risco de serem descobertos. MÊS COMPLETO.
1. O Aniversário da deusa

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro**

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior, depois de uma confusão na noite de autógrafos, Shura fica ainda mais bravo com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Kamus e Milo brigam por causa de uma ruiva. O espanhol se decide pelo castigo e obriga os gregos a fazerem um strip-tease no aniversário de 15 anos da deusa. O Escorpiniano sente-se impotente diante desta situação pois esta atitude pode prejudicar seu processo de adoção._

... o espanhol parou e virou-se.

- Sorriam para os fotógrafos, meninos... vocês serão primeira página. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico e virou-se novamente.

- Milo, o que a gente vai fazer ?

O outro grego não respondeu. Deixou o corpo ceder e sentou-se no chão. Os olhos azuis continuavam fixos no Capricorniano. Era forte a dor que sentia no coração.

"Calíope..." esse foi seu último pensamento coerente antes de se entregar ao desespero.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro - Semana I – O Aniversário da deusa 

Milo estava fragilizado.

O namorado estava viajando e nos últimos quatro dias o grego viu várias crianças deixando a Fundação. A maioria não era das tinha maior afinidade, mas três baixas foram bastante significativas: Ia-Chan, uma garotinha muito simpática que foi adotada por um casal que a levou durante a noite e o Escorpiniano nem teve tempo de se despedir; Fernando seu companheiro de riffs pesados de guitarra que foi adotado por um casal italiano e voltou para a sua terra natal e uma criança que Milo tinha ABSOLUTA CERTEZA que em breve seria adotada, mas foi a adoção que mais pesou seu coração.

Não era apenas se distanciar da docilidade da garotinha loira apelidada de Shakinha que fazia seu coração doer. Também não apenas perder o belo sorriso que a loirinha lhe dava todas as manhãs, nem o beijinho doce da menininha e nem o calor de seus bracinhos pequenos em volta do pescoço do professor. Milo sentia-se impotente. Gostava muito da menina e ficara feliz por ter sido a socialite Eliva Meatus quem a escolhera, mas sentia-se traído. A futura mamãe daquela garotinha era uma mulher solteira, mas isso não impediu que o destino a presenteasse com o amor de uma criança no prazo recorde de quatro semanas. QUATRO SEMANAS.

E a ele ? E ao cavaleiro de Escorpião ? O que o destino lhe reservava ? Eram duas grandes batalhas a enfrentar. Primeiro uma resposta dos deuses sobre ter ou não uma família; e depois a justiça grega e todo o processo adotivo, o que poderia acabar definitivamente na palavra que mais temia ouvir: NÃO.

Ah, como precisava do namorado ao seu lado. Como queria que Kamus estivesse ali para abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas nem isso o destino lhe permitia.

A situação não das mais favoráveis ao Escorpiniano. Amava o francês e queria poder dizer isso abertamente, mas agora, depois da publicidade do show na TV e de sair em uma revista de abrangência nacional, essa era uma realidade cada vez mais distante. Ainda mais porque não era raro ser reconhecido nas ruas, e pior, ter que ouvir questionamentos sobre a "provável" namorada.

Infelizmente Milo sabia que se revelar homossexual agora, além de complicar sua profissão, a do Aquariano e a posição da deusa, também seria prejudicial à adoção de um filho. Na verdade a cada dia parecia que o pesadelo de ter que fingir que eram apenas amigos só aumentava e como se não bastasse tudo isso, o Capricorniano ainda deixava bem claro que odiava o grego e não se importava nem um pouco em colaborar para que seu grande sonho de ser pai se esvaísse por suas mãos.

-oOo-

No Templo de Escorpião...

- Agora você já está melhor Milucho ? Está mais calmo ? – perguntou passando a mão no ombro do Escorpiniano.

- Um pouco. – disse ainda abatido – Obrigado.

O Leonino estava junto do amigo no sofá. Milo tomava chá de flor de pêssego que o outro fizera para acalmá-lo.

- Aioria, eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas. Estou pleiteando uma adoção e tenho que me comportar como adulto. – explicou - E ainda que tudo isso não se espalhe, o que acho praticamente impossível, na hora em que a Saori souber que faremos strip-tease no aniversário de QUINZE ANOS dela, estaremos mortos.

- É ISSO ! – o Leonino gritou.

- Isso o quê ? Estaremos mortos ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Milo, você é um GÊNIO ! Já sei como vamos sair dessa ! – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu te amo ! – e deu um beijo estalado no rosto do amigo.

- Acho que a Marin não vai gostar de saber que estou competindo com ela. – o cavaleiro replicou sorrindo.

- Pára de falar bobagem e vem ! – disse puxando-o pela mão.

- Antes eu era um gênio, agora só falo bobagem...

- Pára de falar e vem logo.

-oOo-

Final da tarde. Décimo Segundo Templo...

- JÁ VAI ! – Afrodite gritava para o telefone que tocava insistentemente – Arre ! Os telefones deveriam ser inteligentes... - falava para si mesmo - ...quando a gente gritasse "já vai" ele devia avisar para quem está ligando esperar. JÁ VOU, DROGA ! – gritou novamente para o aparelho - Ai, que barulho infernal !

Pegou o telefone.

- ALÔ !

- ...

- Oi Mi, tudo bem. E você ?

- ...

- Claro que conheço. É da trilha sonora do filme do 007. É aquela música em que a Madonna luta contra ela mesma, não é ?

- ...

- O quê ? Sério ? Não acredito ! – riu – Claro que ajudo.

- ...

- Como assim ? Não entendi. O que tem antes ?

- ...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ? – gritou ao telefone – DOIS DEUSES GREGOS SEMI-NUS ? – berrou – MAS É CLARO que ajudo. Já sei até a música certa para o momento. – replicou malicioso – Ei ! Posso tirar a roupa de vocês também ? – perguntou eufórico.

- ...

- Ai, que saco ! Não posso NEM tirar UMA casquinha. – disse fingindo aborrecimento.

- ...

- Tudo bem. - olhou no relógio – Chego em vinte minutos. Tchau Mi... ah, o Kamus está ai ?

- ...

- Não ? – perguntou sensualmente - Então... um beijo na boca. – e começou a rir.

- ...

- E de língua. – riu mais ainda antes de desligar.

Milo desligou o telefone ainda rindo e olhou para os outros dois.

- Ele vem.

- Legal ! – responderam.

-oOo-

Primeiro de Setembro. Sábado à noite. Festa de quinze anos da Saori...

Milo chegou na festa acompanhado de Hyoga e sua namorada. O Escorpiniano estava muito sexy vestido como defensor dos pobres e oprimidos. A roupa de Zorro lhe caia muito bem e as vestes negras aliadas ao chapéu e à máscara no rosto conferiam-lhe um ar misterioso, o que chamava mais ainda a atenção das garotas.

O russo acabou optando por uma fantasia de surfista e trajava uma roupa de neoprene azul e preta, com uma faixa de protetor solar no rosto; a Princesa, sua namorada, estava de roqueira, com direito à mecha roxa no cabelo, camiseta do Slipknot, mini-saia jeans, meia arrastão preta e coturno.

Logo na entrada, os três foram cumprimentados por dois belos mosqueteiros gêmeos. Saga e Kanon estavam magníficos como espadachins reais do trono francês.

O cavaleiro de Dragão, que se dirigia à mesa de frutas, passou por eles vestido de pirata. Shunrei, de colegial, segurava sua mão e também se aproximou para cumprimentar os amigos.

Shun aproximou-se do grupo. O jovem estava vestido de arqueiro e era acompanhado pela amazona de Camaleão que estava uma bela odalisca.

- Nossa, vocês demoraram. – June exclamou.

- Demoramos porque ficamos esperando o Aioria e a Marin, mas eles se atrasaram demais e então viemos embora. – a Princesa replicou – Eles ainda vão esperar o Shaka e o Kamus.

- Pelos deuses. – Milo disse lentamente e com ar malicioso – O que é aquilo ? – perguntou apontando para uma bela garota mascarada vestida com roupas bem provocantes.

- É a Shina. – June explicou – Ela veio de prostituta.

- Tá brincando ? E o Shura ? Veio de cafetão ? – o grego perguntou e começou a rir.

- Não. Ele está de toureiro.

- Humm... Muito apropriado. Então ele já está preparado para levar chifre.

Todos riram do comentário.

- E aí galera ? – o Taurino cumprimentou-os se juntando ao grupo.

- Nossa Deba, que fantasia é essa ? Exterminador do futuro ? – o russo brincou.

- Não. Estou de cangaceiro.

- O que é isso ? – Shun perguntou sem saber.

- Uma espécie de bandido do sertão do Brasil.

- Nossa. - a Princesa comentou passando a mão nos dois cinturões de bala do Taurino e no facão – Eu é que não queria encontra com um desses de verdade pela frente.

- Tem alguém passando mal por aqui ? – Afrodite perguntou levantando um estetoscópio – Talvez você, belo Zorro ? Será que eu posso escutar o seu coração ou ele não vai querer me contar os seus segredos ?

Milo sorriu com o comentário e abraçou o Pisciano.

- Você sabe que sou um livro aberto para você, Dido. – respondeu.

- Ai, se você me desse bola. – replicou brincando com o Escorpiniano e depois se virou para cumprimentar os demais.

- Eu ainda não tinha te visto. Você veio de médico, figura ? – o brasileiro perguntou cumprimentando o sueco.

- Figura nada, vocês já viram o Mu ? – perguntou em tom de sensacionalismo - Eu JAMAIS imaginaria a fantasia dele. Pensei que ele viria de anjo, de elfo, de ursinho de pelúcia ou qualquer uma destas coisas bem bonitinhas, mas ele veio de rapper. De RAPPER ! Ele está de boné virado para trás, calça larga mostrando a cueca, correntes no pescoço, no pulso e perduradas pela calça. Vocês acreditam ?

- Onde ele está ? – Milo quis saber.

- Ali. Entre o Ikki e o Máscara, que está de mecânico. – completou com um sorriso discreto.

- É. Até que o italiano ficou bem de mecânico. Foi uma boa escolha. – o Escorpiniano comentou aprovando.

O Pisciano olhou para o namorado. Obviamente concordava com o amigo. O Canceriano estava simplesmente deslumbrante naquela fantasia, exalando charme e virilidade.

- Não acredito que aquele é o Ikki. – a Princesa observou surpresa.

- É sim. – Shun confirmou – Ele veio de X-Men. O Mu deu uma ajudinha com as garras.

- Nossa. Ele está mesmo A CARA do Wolverine. – o grego comentou.

- Eu que fiz o cabelo dele. – June disse com orgulho – Muito gel e laquê.

- Não vou nem perguntar o que é isso pois acho que não vou gostar de saber. – o Escorpiniano replicou e todos riram.

- Olha lá. A Marin chegou – o brasileiro comentou com o grupo.

A amazona acabava de chegar na festa, fantasiada de mulher-gato. Vinha de mão dada com Aioria, um cowboy muito sexy. À sua direita Shaka trajava uma roupa de mágico, com direito à cartola, capa e varinha. Ao lado do Virginiano estava o cavaleiro de Aquário.

Quando Milo viu o namorado, ficou estático. Ainda não tinha visto o outro vestido.

- Nossa. – o Peixinho cochichou ao seu ouvido – O que será que é melhor, Mi ? O Amore de mecânico ou o Kamus de marinheiro ?

O grego não respondeu. Estava sem fala. A visão do outro, todo de branco com leves toques em azul escuro, combinando com o cabelo, preso em um rabo de cavalo e quepe na cabeça, desmontava qualquer um.

Os quatro se aproximaram do grupo e cumprimentaram a todos. As meninas fizeram o maior alvoroço por causa da roupa da amazona de Águia. Ela estava mesmo muito bonita.

- Veio de marinheiro Kamus ? – o sueco perguntou ao francês.

- Não reconhece a patente ? – replicou exibindo as insígnias – Sou um Almirante.

- Uau ! – o brasileiro replicou batendo continência.

- O que é um Almirante ? – a Princesa perguntou.

- É o posto mais alto da marinha. Equivalente a um Marechal no exército ou a um Marechal-do-ar na aeronáutica. – Shaka explicou.

- Humm. – a garota disse e bateu continência sorrindo.

Milo tentava não olhar demais para o namorado, mas era praticamente impossível. Kamus estava fascinantemente lindo.

- E aí Hyoga ? – Seiya chegou vestido de samurai e cumprimentou o loiro e os demais.

- Nossa Seiya, que legal esta espada.

- Foi o Mu quem fez.

- Acho que o Mu colaborou com mais da metade das fantasias. – o Leonino comentou apontando para o arsenal que o Taurino exibia pendurado em seu corpo.

- Por falar nisso, alguém viu o Mu ? – o indiano perguntou.

- Ele está ali com o Shura e a Shina. – Hyoga respondeu.

- Aquela é a Shina ? – o Virginiano questionou surpreso.

- É sim, Shaka. Ela está de prostituta. – Afrodite explicou.

- Nossa, não sei o que é mais forte. – Aioria replicou em dúvida - Se a Shina de prostituta ou o Mu de rapper.

- O mais forte vai ser o Shura se alguém se meter com a Shina. – Milo apostou - Tem neguinho que pode até ficar sem cabeça.

- Vou até olhar para o outro lado. – Deba comentou brincando e todos riram.

- Alguém já viu a Saori ? – Marin perguntou aos demais.

- Parece que ela só vai entrar no salão às dez e meia. – Seiya respondeu.

- Ainda faltam mais de vinte minutos.

O grupo continuou a conversar animadamente e comentavam sobre suas próprias fantasias ou sobre a dos outros.

Milo olhava disfarçadamente para o namorado, até que Kamus cometeu um pecado mortal. Uma bela jovem loira, vestida de bailarina, passou pelo grupo e escorregou por causa de sua sapatilha, apoiando no francês. Na mente do grego, o Aquariano ATÉ poderia tê-la apoiado e ATÉ poderia ter segurado em sua cintura, mas precisava sorrir daquele jeito para a amiga RUIVA da menina enquanto dizia "oi" a ela ?

Milo tentou ficar impassível, mas não tinha a facilidade em ser frio como o namorado. Tudo bem que o grego também conhecia a ruiva, mas para quê o Aquariano tinha que ficar arreganhando os dentes para aquela exibida ? Na certa a ruiva vestida de Pedrita estava "se achando" com aquele pedacinho de pano que mal lhe tapava o corpo.

O Escorpiniano cerrou os olhos. Ficou muito irritado. Já estava cansado daquela história. Se era guerra o que o francês queria, era guerra o que ele teria. E seria ali. Na frente de TODO MUNDO.

- Tenho um negócio para fazer. Já volto. – replicou aborrecido e saiu de perto dos amigos, indo falar com o DJ.

- O que aconteceu com o Milucho ? – Shaka perguntou.

- Só foi pedir uma música. – Aioria respondeu.

"Será que ele ficou bravo por causa da ruiva ? Mas ele também a conhece. Ele não tinha motivo para ficar tão irritado." - o francês refletia sem ter certeza das intemperanças do namorado.

Mal o grego começou a falar com o DJ e algumas trombetas tocaram. Rapidamente os dois mosqueteiros gêmeos se posicionaram em uma entrada iluminada. Todas as demais luzes se apagaram. Saga e Kanon fizeram uma reverência e ela entrou, maravilhosa, e vestida de princesa da época medieval. Todos bateram palmas e as luzes se acenderam.

Enquanto Saori entrava e músicos contratados tocavam violino, o Escorpiniano voltou a conversar com o DJ.

A menina foi conduzida pelos mosqueteiros até um trono improvisado de frente para o salão. A garota agradeceu os aplausos e se sentou.

Milo voltou para o grupo e olhou para o Leonino. Já estava na hora. O Escorpiniano tirou o cinto onde estava sua espada e entregou a Afrodite. Aioria fez o mesmo com seu cinto que trazia duas armas nos respectivos coldres. Milo deu uma pequena corrida e de um salto subiu no pequeno palco que ficava bem em frente à cadeira da deusa. Aioria subiu logo atrás do amigo.

- UM MINUTINHO DA ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS, POR FAVOR ! – o cavaleiro de Escorpião pediu a todos.

Os presentes se voltaram para o palco.

- COMO ESTA NOITE É UMA NOITE MUITO MARCANTE, POIS É ANIVERSÁRIO NÃO SÓ DA NOSSA DEUSA, MAS DE UMA GAROTA MUITO ESPECIAL. – Saori sorriu em resposta - TEMOS UMA SURPRESINHA PARA ELA... – deu uma pausa – ...e para as meninas. – completou com sensualidade, tirando a capa preta e jogando-a de lado - MANDA VER DJ ! – Milo gritou para o jovem do som,

www kboing com br - Musicas – D - Daddy Yankee - Gasolina

A música começou. Ao reconhecem os acordes, os convidados vibraram. Os dois rapazes começaram a se movimentar com volúpia e acompanhar as batidas da música. Os dois foram mais para o meio do palco e depois ficaram de costas, rebolando vagarosamente e remexendo os ombros, levando as garotas ao delírio.

O Escorpiniano colocou os braços para cima e se movia no ritmo da música. Desceu sua mão para no chapéu, movimentando a cabeça sem perder o ritmo da música. Tirou-o e continuou de costas, apenas virando-se um pouco para jogá-lo para a platéia. As meninas aplaudiam e gritavam. O Leonino virou-se de frente ainda dançando. Sorriu. Primeiro baixou o chapéu de cowboy cobrindo o rosto, depois tirou-o e jogou-o para a platéia ao lado. As garotas se acotovelavam em frente ao palco.

Milo, ainda de costas, dançava sensualmente. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e desamarrou vagarosamente o pano que lhe servia de máscara. Virou-se de frente, escorregou o pano por seu rosto e peitorais, sorrindo maliciosamente e depois atirou a máscara para o público. As meninas gritavam histéricas enquanto lutavam pelo pedaço de tecido.

O Leonino desamarrou o lenço de vaqueiro do pescoço. Fez charme para tirá-lo e assim como o outro, escorregou-o sensualmente pelo peito. Foi até a frente do palco e o soltou. As garotas se empurraram para pegar a peça.

O Escorpiniano passou sorrindo pelo amigo e ficou dançando bem na frente do palco. Colocou a mão no primeiro botão de cima da camisa e moveu-se felinamente. As meninas o chamavam de lindo, tesão e gostoso. Milo sorriu e deu a mão para a Princesa subir no palco. A garota ficou toda contente e subiu. O grego passou-a por trás de seu corpo, e depois a fez parar bem na sua frente. Colocou a mão da amiga no primeiro botão da camisa e, sempre sorrindo e se movimentando sensualmente, ajudou a menina a abrir dois deles. Em seguida segurou a mão da garota e beijou. Levantou-a pela cintura e abaixou-a no meio da multidão de mulheres. As jovens gritavam ensandecidas.

Aioria aproximou-se da beirada do palco dançando com volúpia e fez o mesmo com June. Passou-a por trás de si, e a fez parar quase na sua frente. Pegou a odalisca pelo braço e pela cintura e jogou-a para trás, obrigando-a a se deitar em seus braços. A amazona deu um gritinho. O grego trouxe a menina de volta e deu dois passinhos dançando junto com a menina. Todos aplaudiram. Em seguida o Leonino a ajudou a abrir dois dos botões de sua camisa. Depois disso Aioria pegou-a no colo e a deixou com delicadeza de volta, afastando-se um pouco da beirada do palco, mas sempre dançando.

Milo aproximou-se novamente, no embalo da música e deu a mão para Shina. A menina subiu no palco e rebolou sensualmente na frente do cavaleiro. O Escorpiniano sorriu e passou-a por trás de si, como fizera com a Princesa. A amazona também desabotoou dois botões e ao invés de se virar para descer, pegou a gola da camisa do grego e puxou para baixo, desnudando os ombros do Escorpiniano. Milo fez uma cara surpresa e parou de dançar. Em seguida a garota passou maliciosamente a mão pelo peito à mostra do cavaleiro. As garotas foram à loucura. O grego sorriu e voltou a requebrar, aproximando-se lentamente para pegá-la no colo e deixá-la suavemente entre as garotas histéricas. O Escorpiniano e a amazona já haviam combinado estas cenas, mas Shura, que não sabia de nada, ficou enfurecido.

- Vou arrancar a cabeça daquele puto fora ! – o Capricorniano falou para Aldebaran e foi em direção ao palco.

Shina, que já sabia que esta seria a reação do namorado, interceptou-o e deu um apertão em sua bunda que o fez esquecer imediatamente do outro cavaleiro.

Os dois gregos se alternaram, sempre dançando muito sensualmente e trazendo mais algumas garotas para o palco até que todos os botões foram abertos.

Aioria trouxe uma garota e pediu para que ela desabotoasse suas mangas. Virou-se de costas e pediu para a menina tirar vagarosamente sua camisa. A mulherada delirava com os dois remexendo o corpo todo.

Milo fez o mesmo, mas a menina, um pouco mais ousada, depois de tirar-lhe a camisa, passou a mão pelas costas nuas do Escorpiniano. O grego virou-se rapidamente e a deitou em seus braços. Aproximou-se muito da boca da menina. As garotas gritavam eufóricas. Levantou-a e beijou sua mão.

Depois de colocar a jovem de volta no chão, Milo foi um pouco mais para trás e ficou dançando ao lado do Leonino, em movimentos cheios de sensualidade.

Os gregos foram um para cada lado do palco. Aioria voltou para o centro e dançou, acompanhando a música enquanto Milo retirava a bota e as meias. Depois o Escorpiniano veio para o centro do palco dançar e foi a vez do Leonino ir para a lateral para retirar a bota e as meias. Assim que Aioria terminou, voltou para o centro do palco.

Os dois ficaram então lado a lado, abaixaram um pouco o quadril, seguraram com força na perna das calças e puxaram de uma vez. O velcro das calças se soltou deixando-os apenas de sunga.

As meninas gritavam ensandecidas. Os gregos continuavam a mostrar os belos corpos em movimentos sensuais, seguindo o ritmo.

Afrodite, ao longe, sorria deliciado observava o resultado, achando mais ainda que a música que escolhera tinha tudo a ver (1).

De repente um barulho de chicote ecoou no salão. A música parou imediatamente. Os dois gregos olharam assustados um para o outro. Novo estalar de chicote. A luz focou a cortina atrás deles e então ela entrou, linda, vestida de mulher-gato, voltando a chicotear o chão.

- JUNTO ! – a garota gritou.

Os dois gregos aproximaram-se rapidamente da menina. Abaixaram-se ao lado dela com o joelho no chão. Olhavam humildemente para baixo.

-o-

- Deba, é a Marin ? – Kamus perguntou.

- É sim. Depois do Gatinho dizer à revista Ninfas que não tinha namorada, parece que ela não vai pegar leve. – e riu ainda mais ao ouvir outro estalo de chicote.

-o-

www kboing com br - Musicas – M – Madonna – Die Another Day

A garota estalou o chicote no ar, virou-se e andou até a cortina. A música começou. A menina voltou com duas coleiras de veludo negro, combinando com a sunga negra dos dois e prendeu no pescoço de cada um. A mulher-gato pegou as correntes que se prendiam às coleiras e puxou bem quando a música começa a ser cantada. Marin começou a andar felinamente, com os dois gregos engatinhando atrás dela. As meninas vibravam e davam gritinhos. Deba se matava de rir.

De repente, a mulher-gato parou. Puxou cada uma das correntes e os dois se levantaram. Soltou a coleira de seus pescoços e jogou-as de volta em direção à cortina. Marin chicoteou o chão. Isso coincidiu exatamente com o início do primeiro refrão.

Os dois se posicionaram cada um de um lado da amazona e os três começaram a seguir a coreografia que o Pisciano havia ensinado. Dando apenas uma pequena parada no momento em que há dois suspiros na música e logo retomando a dança por um longo período, sempre com Marin como a personagem principal e os gregos atentos a seus movimentos.

Depois do segundo refrão a garota passou a mão no rosto dos dois e depois os desprezou, empurrando-os e dando as costas. Eles se ajoelharam e seguraram nas pernas da menina. A amazona chicoteou o ar e eles a soltaram. Ela se afastou e depois os chamou-os. Eles dançaram por mais algum tempo juntos até que os gregos se posicionaram cada um de um lado e pegaram o braço da amazona, puxando como se a disputassem, bem na hora em que na música há dois suspiros seguidos de uma risada.

Ora um conseguia ganhá-la, ora outro, até que o cavaleiro de Leão soltou a menina e empurrou o Escorpiniano. Os dois começaram a se analisar e socar o ar, fingindo que estavam brigando.

A jovem foi até a cortina, andando sensualmente enquanto os dois simulavam a briga e voltou com as duas coleiras. A garota entrou no meio da briga e os apartou. Prendeu a coleira em cada um dos gregos e os três voltaram a dançar coordenadamente, com os dois presos pela corrente até o fim da música, quando terminaram com Aioria enlaçando o braço na cintura da garota e puxando-a para junto de si e Marin virando a face para o outro lado, com Milo puxando o braço da menina para beijar-lhe a mão delicadamente e lançar-lhe um olhar sedutor.

Todos aplaudiram. Os três saíram de suas posições e agradeceram.

- PARABÉNS SAORI ! – o trio gritou e saíram do palco.

Mais aplausos. Os presentes viraram-se para onde a aniversariante estava e aplaudiram mais ainda. A deusa ficou muito contente com a homenagem.

Aioria e Milo voltaram vestidos de pugilistas, o Escorpiniano com um roupão vermelho e o Leonino de azul. Presente da deusa, que só autorizou a dança depois que GARANTIRAM que não ficariam desfilando de sunga pelo salão.

-o-

Deba, Shina, Shura, Kamus, Mu e Shaka estavam juntos perto do bar.

- AHÁ ! – Aioria gritou no ouvido do Capricorniano.

- PAGAMOS ! - Milo falou assim que chegou no grupo dos cavaleiros.

- Você vai pagar com a vida ! – o espanhol falou e foi para cima do Escorpiniano.

Shina ficou na frente.

- Ei, espere aí. – o grego se defendeu se colocando atrás do brasileiro. Não dava para arrumar briga BEM no aniversário da deusa - Foi tudo combinado com a SUA mulher. Não fiz nada que ela não quisesse fazer.

Marin acabava de se juntar ao grupo.

- O Escorpião tem razão, Shura. – o Taurino começou - Ele deu a mão e ela subiu porque ELA quis. Ela desabotoou a camisa dele porque ELA quis e ela passou a mão no peito dele por...

- POR PURA FALTA DE OPORTUNIDADE. – a amazona replicou interrompendo Aldebaran - Se eu estivesse sem máscara, eu teria agarrado o Milo e dado um beijo que ele ficaria até SEM AR.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Amorzinho, porque você está falando isso ? – o espanhol perguntou sem entender.

- POR QUÊ ? POR QUÊ ? Pelo mesmo motivo que a Marin fez o Aioria rastejar por ela na frente de TODO MUNDO. Por que vocês dois não passam de UNS... - Shura aproximou-se a abraçou a namorada.

- Calma, Amorzinho. Eu sei que você está brava porque eu disse que não tinha namorada.

- O Milo é muito mais correto que você. – e apontou para o Escorpiniano. – Na entrevista ele falou que no momento não tinha namorada. NO MOMENTO ! Foi o ÚNICO que disse isso. Todos vocês falaram categoricamente que NÃO ! Se você tivesse dito que NO MOMENTO não tinha namorada eu entenderia que era NO MOMENTO da entrevista !

O Capricorniano olhou mortalmente para o grego. Kamus percebeu que o namorado desviou o olhar, evitando encarar o espanhol.

- Amorzinho, me desculpe. A gente já conversou sobre isso em casa e...

- Não quero saber. – a amazona disse aborrecida.

- Antes de vocês dois se matarem, – o indiano falou para o casal - deixa só eu entender o que foi isso que a gente presenciou no palco.

- Foi uma aposta que fizemos com o Shura. Perdemos e tivemos que pagar com um strip-tease no aniversário da Saori – o Leonino explicou.

- Vocês são loucos ? – Kamus repreendeu-os.

- Palavra de cavaleiro vale mais do que dinheiro. – Milo repetiu em voz de falsete o versinho ouvido tantas vezes para afirmar que a honra de um cavaleiro estava no empenho de sua palavra.

- Demos nossas palavras, mas felizmente o papai aqui teve a idéia FANTÁSTICA de chamar a Marin. – abraçou a amazona – Sabia que se falássemos para a Saori que faríamos "um show" com a melhor amiga dela, ela não ia recusar.

- Então a Saori sabia de tudo ? – o francês perguntou.

- Sabia. – o Escorpiniano respondeu.

- E por quê você não me contou ? – o Aquariano repreendeu o namorado e se sentiu corando em seguida.

Não poderia ter sido mais estúpido. Por que Milo teria que contar ao francês que faria um strip-tease no aniversário da Saori ? Por acaso Kamus era dono do grego ?

- Não contamos para ninguém. – Aioria respondeu – Só o Afrodite sabia.

- Por quê ? – Mu quis saber.

- Porque foi ele quem nos ensaiou. – Milo explicou ao Ariano.

O Aquariano respirou aliviado. Felizmente ninguém tinha prestado atenção à sua pergunta ridícula.

- Vocês estavam cômicos. – Deba comentou – Pareciam duas bicholas.

Todos riram. Milo cerrou os olhos e olhou para Aioria, aparentemente aborrecido com o comentário do brasileiro.

- EI MENINAS – o Escorpiniano chamou a atenção de um grupo de garotas um pouco mais afastado – Obrigado por nos prestigiarem no palco. – e deu o sorriso mais encantador do mundo.

Claro que as jovens se aproximaram para ver os dois dançarinos de perto.

- Agora riam. – Milo disse aos cavaleiros, olhando bem para Kamus depois de beijar a última menina no rosto – Riam enquanto desfruto meu sucesso. Vamos dar uma voltinha, garotas ?

As jovens ficaram eufóricas, mas tinha um francês que não estava gostando nada desta história. Ainda mais porque tinha CERTEZA que era vingancinha do outro.

- Sem vergonha. – Mu comentou sobre o Escorpiniano que se afastava.

- Safado ! – Aioria completou.

- SORTUDO ! – Deba gritou.

Todos olharam para o Taurino.

- Qual é gente ? Vão dizer que vocês também não estão com inveja ?

Os cavaleiros e as duas amazonas riram do brasileiro.

- Eu só queria entender como você aceitou participar disso. – Shaka disse à Marin.

- O Aioria disse que precisava parecer uma apresentação de dança para não prejudicar a adoção do Milucho, mas eu só concordei mesmo depois que ele GARANTIU que na dança eu poderia humilhá-lo, chicoteá-lo e fazê-lo rastejar por mim PU-BLI-CA-MEN-TE.

- O que é isso ? – Shura perguntou – Essa mulher é que é uma cobra. – falou abraçando Shina gentilmente.

Kamus procurou o Escorpiniano com o olhar. Milo conversava com duas meninas. Uma delas, toda hora se aproximava do corpo do grego.

- Não Shura. – o Leonino respondeu – Essa mulher é irada, isso sim. Depois que eu respondi na entrevista que eu não tinha namorada a coisa ficou feia, mas ao menos agora ela já me perdoou. – e abraçou a namorada.

- Perdoou, viu ? – o espanhol replicou para Shina e beijou suavemente sua boca coberta pela máscara.

- Peraí... – Mu falou – ...tudo bem que pareceu mesmo só uma apresentação de dança, mas COMO o Milo aceitou andar de quatro, ser humilhado e chicoteado PUBLICAMENTE se era um castigo para o Aioria ?

- Tá dividindo a namorada, Gatinho ? – o Capricorniano perguntou debochando.

- Fala Aioria. – Deba quis saber.

- Na verdade o Milo me cobrou cinqüenta euros.

- CINQUENTA EUROS ? HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ – o Taurino se matava de rir – O cara apanhou da namorada publicamente a ainda teve que pagar por isso, HÁHÁHÁHÁ.

Todos riram.

- É essa eu vou ter que engolir, afinal, eu procurei. – Aioria comentou sem graça.

Kamus sorriu com a história e continuou a seguiu o Escorpião com o olhar. "Se o Milo está querendo vingancinha por causa da ruiva da semana passada (2) eu até entendo, mas se for pela de hoje, eu acabo com ele." refletiu.

O Aquariano viu que uma das meninas sentou bruscamente o grego em uma das muretas do jardim e depois avançou para sua boca. O cavaleiro de Escorpião falou alguma coisa para a garota e desviou duas vezes do beijo. A menina era insistente. O olhar do Escorpiniano cruzou com o do francês. Milo sorriu e voltou a olhar para a garota. Agora o grego sabia que o namorado acompanhava seus movimentos. Falou alguma coisa para a menina e aceitou a terceira investida. Kamus baixou o olhar e ficou aborrecido, mas não demonstrou. Agora o francês tinha CERTEZA que o outro estava fazendo isso SÓ para se vingar. E pior: na frente de TODO MUNDO.

- Olha só quem se deu bem. – Deba comentou para os amigos, apontando para o Escorpiniano cuja boca era devorada pela jovem afoita.

"Então é vingancinha por causa das ruivas, não é ?" – O Aquariano refletiu muito irritado – "Você ainda me paga, Escorpião. E com juros"

O francês deu uma desculpa qualquer e seguiu até o outro bar e chegando perto dos dois, que há pouco se beijavam, passou a andar mais devagar.

- ...um lugar mais tranqüilo – a menina dizia ao grego.

- Não sei se é uma boa. A Saori está de olho em todo mundo. – respondeu à garota.

- Eu pensei que ela era apenas sua deusa. Não sabia que ela também controlava outras coisas. – disse enfiando a mão dentro do roupão do Escorpiniano que arregalou os olhos e se esticou na parede.

- O que será que a sua namorada vai dizer quando souber dessa mãozinha boba, hein ? – Kamus perguntou sem olhar para os dois.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada com ele. – a menina respondeu tirando a mão rapidamente.

- Claro que não. – respondeu sorrindo e continuou seguindo até o bar.

O Escorpiniano logo veio atrás do namorado.

- Kâ, obrigado por me salvar daquela tarada. Mais cinco minutos e a menina teria me jogado no chão, tirado a minha roupa e me comido vivo. – replicou com um sorriso sem-graça.

- Sempre às ordens, mon ami. – disse suavemente.

Os belos olhos do francês brilharam, mas não era pela felicidade de tirar o grego das garras daquela vadia. Era puro ódio. Jurou a si mesmo que Milo ainda ia experimentar o próprio veneno. E aí sim é que o grego ia ver o que era vingança.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Saori leva os dourados para uma integração de final de semana. Uma grande coincidência confirma mais um casal de cavaleiros. Milo é colocado em cheque pela deusa ao ter que escolher entre dormir com Shura ou Máscara da Morte. A escolha final do cavaleiro de Escorpião é ainda mais enigmática e deixa Kamus extremamente desconfiado._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Segundo os críticos musicais, a "gasolina" que a música se refere não seria o fluído combustível para os automóveis, mas sim o fluído corpóreo masculino liberado em momentos de grande excitação.

( 2 ) História contada no capítulo anterior. Mês Agosto – Semana III e IV – O Castigo.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Lininha, Sinistra Negra, Megara-20, Nica-Bel, Shakinha, Calíope, Pipe, Nana, Srta Nina, Giselle, Anjo Setsuna, Ilia, Volpi, Ophiuchos no Shaina, Teffy, Neme e Ana Paula que mandaram reviews. Obrigada pelo carinho meninas.

Obrigada também a todos que acompanham a fic. Podem mandar reviews que eu sempre respondo .

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões ou brigar comigo, podem me contatar no e-mail erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (NÃO tem o BR no final)

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Jan/2006 -


	2. O Acampamento

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro**

_Capítulo Anterior – Milo e Aioria são obrigados a pagar a aposta ao espanhol. O Leonino tem uma grande idéia e Afrodite ajuda os amigos a colocá-la em prática. Depois do strip-tease, irritado com o francês por causa das ruivas, o Escorpiniano apronta das suas e beija uma menina no aniversário da deusa. Kamus fica irado._

... - Kâ, obrigado por me salvar daquela tarada. Mais cinco minutos e a menina teria me jogado no chão, tirado a minha roupa e me comido vivo. – replicou com um sorriso sem-graça.

- Sempre às ordens, mon ami. – disse suavemente.

Os belos olhos do francês brilharam, mas não era pela felicidade de tirar o grego das garras daquela vadia. Era puro ódio. Jurou a si mesmo que Milo ainda ia experimentar o próprio veneno. E aí sim é que o grego ia ver o que era vingança.

-oOo-

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro - Semana II – O Acampamento **

-oOo-

_Primeira semana de Setembro. .._

Logo depois do aniversário, Saori entrou com a papelada necessária para alterar a lei de constituição familiar de seus defensores.

Com a orientação dos advogados, a lei cuja união de cavaleiros ou amazonas com fins familiares era proibida, não seria extinta, apenas modificada. A sugestão de mudança permitiria que os defensores de Atena constituíssem família, porém eram obrigados a jurar fidelidade eterna à deusa. Isso significava que Atena SEMPRE estaria em primeiro lugar. Um novo artigo ainda ditava que quem descumprisse a lei teria a família condenada à pena de morte e seria exilado, considerado como traidor.

Aproveitando o momento, a menina também entrou com um pedido para a alteração da lei sobre a dedicação de Atena aos homens e solicitou que a encarnação viva da deusa pudesse se relacionar amorosamente com outro deus ou com um mortal, formando família. Para amenizar o pedido, colocou como obrigatoriedade o bem comum dos homens sobre todas as vontades da encarnação viva. Também acrescentou que a pessoa que fosse Atena, se viesse a desobedecer este item e dar preferência à sua própria família, perderia o posto de deusa, a família e receberia um castigo terrível por parte dos deuses.

Depois da audiência de explanação do caso, os deuses acabaram marcando a votação para a alteração das leis no dia dez de Outubro. Fizeram isso para que todos os participantes tivessem tempo de analisar a papelada.

-o-

Quando o Escorpiniano soube, ficou arrasado, mas não tinha o que fazer. Ao menos Saori o animou dizendo que os deuses não pareciam contrário à mudança da lei, mas apenas queriam um tempo para pensar.

- Mas tinha que demorar tanto ? E se até lá a Calíope for embora ?

- Milo, tenha fé. Se você tiver mesmo que ser pai da Calíope, ninguém vai tirar sua paternidade.

O grego não estava muito convencido. Sabia que não era tão simples assim. Além de contar com a benevolência dos deuses para alterar a lei e com a compreensão da juíza para lhe dar a guarda de uma criança, a menina ainda estava pedindo para confiar no destino. Odiava isso. Odiava ficar de mãos atadas.

- Ok. – replicou resignado.

De qualquer forma, os advogados orientaram a esperar. Nada podia ser feito antes do resultado da votação. Infelizmente.

-o-

Com a possibilidade de uma alteração tão significativa nos regimentos dos seus defensores, permitindo-lhes constituir família, Saori achou que era bom que seus cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze se integrassem mais. Com este propósito, a menina convidou todos os dourados, bronzeados e as três amazonas June, Marin e Shina para um acampamento de final de semana. Sairiam na sexta à noite e passariam o sábado e o domingo fora.

O passeio foi marcado impreterivelmente para o segundo final de semana de Setembro, o que fez Milo pedir mil desculpas a Ian por ter que adiar a visita à casa do amigo.

-o-

Kamus tinha fingido durante a semana que não tinha se importado com a traição do namorado em pleno aniversário da Saori. Claro que Milo tentou se defender dizendo que os amigos estavam lá e que era mais um motivo para não desconfiarem. O francês simplesmente assentiu concordando, mas estava fervendo de ódio por dentro. Amava o Escorpiniano. Não conseguia mais castigá-lo deixando de falar com ele, mas não ia esquecer assim tão fácil.

-oOo-

_Segundo final de semana de Setembro. Sexta-feira. Nove da noite, no Santuário..._

Os cavaleiros já estavam todos perto do ônibus que os levaria até o camping. O microônibus que tinha ido buscar os bronzeados já retornara.

Saori havia feito um acordo com as meninas. As três amazonas dormiriam junto com a deusa, em um acampamento separado, mas não muito afastado dos cavaleiros, afinal a segurança de Atena deveria ser preservada.

Durante o dia, todos ficariam juntos, mas na hora de dormir, as meninas ficariam em um acampamento e os meninos em outro. Era melhor assim.

Alguns servos seguiriam com a turma, mas apenas para preparar a comida. Tarefas como arrumar a mesa do café, almoço, jantar, cuidar da organização das barracas e conviver era obrigação dos cavaleiros.

-o-

A confusão já começou antes do ônibus partir. Quando Saori veio com a idéia, os cavaleiros estavam todos sentados ao lado das pessoas com quem tinham melhor afinidade, apesar de Kamus para evitar indiscrições sentar-se com Aioria e Milo com o Taurino.

- Bem, eu sei que vocês gostam muito dos amigos que estão ao seu lado, por isso se sentaram com eles, mas se é para integrar, de nada adianta todo mundo sentar com os melhores amigos, não é ? – a menina questionou - Quero que troquem de pares, mas para não haver "panelinhas", vou fazer um sorteio. – e pegando um saquinho, começou a balançá-lo – Preparem-se meninos, vou dizer os pares.

Os cavaleiros olharam-se com pouco entusiasmo. Ninguém queria sentar com quem não tinha afinidade, mas pelo jeito, não tinham escolha.

- Vamos lá meninos: Aioria e... Kanon.

O Leonino se levantou e sentou-se ao lado do gêmeo. Kanon bagunçou o cabelo de outro grego e começaram a rir.

Os outros pares foram MM e Hyoga, Mu e Seiya, Saga e Ikki, Shaka e Shiryu, Shun e Milo, Aldebaran e Shura e, Kamus e Afrodite.

O sueco se sentou seriamente ao lado do Aquariano, mas estava rindo por dentro. O francês que tanto o desprezava e agora era obrigado a ir com ele. Kamus suspirou. Já se preparava para passar todo o caminho ouvindo um monte futilidades. E por mais que não quisesse conversar com o Pisciano, não poderia desobedecer à deusa.

Foi Afrodite quem puxou papo, mas o Aquariano realmente se surpreendeu. O sueco não era nem um pouco fútil ou alienado, como imaginava. Conversaram sobre política, economia, arte, livros e cinema. O Peixinho era muito crítico e sabia defender suas idéias com firmeza.

- Engraçado. Não pensei que este assunto te interessasse. – o francês disse com sinceridade.

- Bem, realmente a integração econômica e social Européia pós euro não é um dos meus assuntos favoritos, mas tenho sempre que estar bem informado. Ser professor demanda uma grande responsabilidade, pois as crianças são muito curiosas e perguntam de tudo.

- Pelo jeito o cargo lhe fez muito bem.

- Ah, sim, ensinar faz bem para a mente e para a auto-estima. É bom saber que tem pessoas interessadas em aprender o que você sabe.

- E como você consegue ter tantas idéias para ocupar as crianças ?

Afrodite também desmanchou a impressão que tinha sobre o Aquariano. Kamus era muito mais atencioso e muito menos frio do que imaginava. Os dois estavam realmente se entendendo. Deram até algumas risadas com as histórias que o Pisciano contou sobre suas aulas.

-o-

O ônibus levou quase uma hora e meia para chegar no local. O camping era uma grande área particular dividida em três partes: camping ouro, camping prata e camping bronze. Cada um dos campings possuía uma estrutura diferenciada. Conforme aumentava a graduação, mais completo o camping se tornava.

Saori não economizou. Alugou por um final de semana toda a área do camping ouro. Assim seus defensores teriam à disposição toda a infra-estrutura necessária para relaxar e se integrarem.

Claro que os bronzeados tiveram que agüentar as piadinhas sobre o camping "bronze" ser o pior de todos, mas na defesa dos meninos, Ikki lembrou da "surra" que os dourados sofreram na Batalha das Doze Casas e no vôlei de praia (1) e tomou uma chuva de cascas de amendoins. Máscara da Morte e Kanon prometeram vingança.

- Ok meninos, amanhã vocês arrumam um jeito de resolver esta questão. – Saori se pronunciou rindo – Agora nós vamos nos organizar para o jantar, depois quero falar com todos e vocês estarão livres para montar as barracas.

A barraca da refeição foi montada pelos servos, mas todos ajudaram a por a mesa. Obviamente os cavaleiros sentaram-se próximos a seus amigos mais chegados.

Terminado o jantar, o Leonino quis se levantar, mas a deusa pediu para esperarem o último acabar de comer pois queria falar-lhes.

- Pronto, curioso ! - Mu replicou a Aioria pois não agüentava mais o grego enchendo o saco para ele terminar logo de comer e ouvirem o que Saori tinha para falar.

- Bem, - Atena começou - como a idéia neste final de semana é integrar, vou fazer um novo sorteio para vocês saberem com quem vão dormir. Vou tirar o primeiro papel...

Houve um burburinho entre os cavaleiros, o que a menina devidamente ignorou.

- Espera um pouco. – o Escorpiniano reclamou – Isso não é justo. O melhor é que a gente mesmo tire os papéis.

- Ok. Se você prefere assim. – Saori comentou – Vou apenas tirar o primeiro papel. – sorriu ao ler - Milo !

O grego se levantou e também levantou os braços, como se agradecesse.

- Obrigado, obrigado. Obrigado pelos aplausos.

- Uuuuhhhh ! – Aioria e Deba vaiaram e Ikki jogou um guardanapo amassado nele.

Milo desviou do papel e mostrou a língua para Aioria e Deba.

- Que rufem os tambores. – o Escorpiniano pegou o saquinho e começou a chacoalhar – E o Oscar vai para... quer dizer, e vou dormir com... – colocou a mão no saco enquanto vários cavaleiros batiam na mesa, como se fosse o rufar de tambores.

- Espera. Você deixou cair um nome. – Saori comentou abaixando e pegando o papel.

- Caramba, já tem gente tentando se livrar do meu ronco e pulando fora do saco. – o grego brincou e todos riram.

- Aqui está. Shura ! – a deusa gritou lendo o papel que caíra no chão.

A algazarra foi geral.

- Mas isso não é justo. – Milo interrompeu a bagunça – Eu já estava com outro papel na mão.

- Ok, então leia. – Saori pediu, levemente contrariada.

Kamus olhou discretamente para o Capricorniano. O espanhol estava sério e com um olhar de poucos amigos para o Escorpiniano. Pelo jeito nenhum dos dois queria mesmo o outro como companhia.

- E o felizardo é... – o grego anunciou, leu o papel e ficou mudo, com o sorriso fixo no rosto, mas deixando o papel cair novamente no saco.

- Chega de palhaçada, Milo. – a deusa aproximou-se e retirou o saquinho da mão do Escorpiniano – Aqui está o papel aberto: Máscara da Morte !

Os cavaleiros gritaram.

- Ok. Chega mesmo de palhaçada. – o Escorpiniano falou sorrindo – Vou ficar com o Shura.

O espanhol, Kamus e Afrodite arregalaram os olhos pelo espanto.

- Milo, pára de brincadeira. – Afrodite comentou.

- É sério. – disse se aproximando do espanhol – Mesmo ele tendo pulado do saco, seria uma grande sacanagem fazer o Shura perder a honra da minha companhia. – e sorriu para todos.

- Não precisa se incomodar. Pode ficar com o italiano. – o Capricorniano o livrou da obrigação.

- Imagina Shura, eu só estava brincando. – disse ainda sorrindo - Claro que vou ficar com você. – disse sem arriscar um olhar para o Canceriano.

Kamus percebeu que o namorado estava tenso. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada por ali. Milo odiava o espanhol. Por que preferiria dormir com o Capricorniano a dormir com o italiano ? O grego havia NITIDAMENTE rejeitado Shura na rodada anterior. Por que dormir com o Canceriano seria pior que com o espanhol ?

O francês cerrou os olhos. Milo estava escondendo alguma coisa.

O resto do sorteio seguiu normalmente. Máscara da Morte ficou com Hyoga, Aioria com Shiryu, Aldebaran com Seiya, Kanon com Shun, Saga com Shaka, Mu com Ikki e novamente Kamus e Afrodite caíram juntos. Todos gritaram que era marmelada, mas como foram o último par a formar, não dava para mudar. De qualquer forma, o francês achou muito bom. Era uma oportunidade para tentar entender porque o namorado não quis ficar com o italiano.

- Bem, meninos, agora que todos já têm pares, vamos montar as barracas.

- COMPETIÇÃO ! – Ikki gritou e os pares saíram correndo para pegar as barracas e montar.

-oOo-

_Hora de dormir. Dentro da barraca de Milo e Shura._

- Por que você voltou atrás e quis ficar comigo ? – o espanhol perguntou.

- Ora, você foi o primeiro papel.

- Humpf. – sorriu com deboche - E se eu disser que não acredito em UMA palavra do que você diz ?

- Pouco me importa se você acredita ou não na minha palavra. – Milo replicou secamente - Estou aqui, na mesma barraca que você, por ordem da Saori e não pense que só porque vamos dormir juntos de novo, depois de tanto tempo, o que eu sinto por você vai mudar. Sei que você não gosta de mim e a recíproca é VERDADEIRA.

- Ótimo. – sorriu - É bom saber que você me odeia tanto quanto eu te odeio. Isso me deixa livre para agir.

- Agir ? Humpf. – deu um sorriso ainda mais debochado que o outro – Vai tentar me matar pelas costas... como fez com o Aioros ? – questionou em tom desafiador.

- Tudo bem, meninos ? – a deusa perguntou do lado de fora da barraca, ao sentir o cosmo do espanhol aumentar.

Os olhos do Capricorniano faiscavam de ódio.

- Está tudo bem, Saori. – Shura respondeu controlando o cosmo - Só estamos conversando. – replicou sorrindo falsamente para o Escorpiniano.

- Que ótimo. – a menina replicou – Então boa noite, meninos.

- Boa noite. – responderam olhando-se raivosamente.

- Só estamos debaixo do mesmo teto por causa da Saori, Escorpião. – deu uma pausa – Não. Não vou tentar te matar. Não quero sujar minhas mãos tocando novamente em você. – deu uma outra pausa – Também espero que não toque em mim.

- Nem precisa se preocupar com isso, AMIGO. – disse com sarcasmo e afastou bem o colchonete antes de deitar de frente para o outro. Não confiava no Capricorniano e não ia dar as costas a ele por nada neste mundo.

-oOo-

_Na barraca do francês e de Afrodite._

- Que estranho, por que o Milo teria motivos para não dormir com o Máscara ?

- Ai, Kamus, VOCÊ perguntando isso ? Você não sabe como o Mi é brincalhão ? Ele só quis tirar uma onda com o Shura.

- Você acha mesmo ?

- Claro. Que outro motivo teria ?

- Não sei... Tem razão. Bobagem. O Milo é mesmo cheio de piadinhas.

- Sabe Kamus, fico feliz que a gente esteja se dando bem.

- É mesmo ?

- É. Poderíamos combinar algum dia de abrir alguns vinhos e falar algumas bobagens lá em casa.

- Nós dois ? – perguntou assustado.

- Não, né Kamye ? Nós quatro.

- Nós quatro ? – questionou demonstrando alguma surpresa.

- Não pense maliciosamente. – replicou rindo – Eu disse "falar" algumas bobagens e não "fazer" algumas bobagens. – sorriu - Desculpa. – pediu ao ver o olhar sério do outro – Eu só quis descontrair. Não quis te ofender. Eu sei que você se chateou com o que aconteceu aquele dia no sofá da casa do Mi. Eu também me chatearia. Mas foi brincadeira. Eu juro. Não foi de verdade. Eu e o Mi somos apenas amigos. – deu uma pausa – Desculpa Kamus. Está tudo bem. Se você não quiser ir lá em casa, não vou achar que você me odeia.

- Não. Até que a idéia não é tão ruim assim. – deu um leve sorriso. Talvez fosse uma boa forma de observar os olhares trocados entre o grego e o Canceriano e descobrir alguma coisa – Vamos tentar marcar algum dia.

- Ok. – replicou sorrindo.

-oOo-

_Dia seguinte. Tarde de sábado._

A manhã ocorreu normalmente. Shura se levantou antes do grego e saiu logo da barraca.

Durante o café, Kamus olhava disfarçadamente para Máscara da Morte, mas não notou nada estranho.

Logo depois do almoço os cavaleiros se dividiram. Alguns foram dar um pequeno cochilo, outros jogar futebol, alguns vôlei, e outros apenas caminhar. Milo e Kamus se afastaram dos demais e foram até uma cachoeira.

O Escorpiniano tirou a camiseta, a bermuda e ficando só de sunga, entrou na água, que ficava um pouco acima de sua virilha.

- Vem Kâ. A água está ótima. – e jogou um pouco de água no namorado.

- Milo, não me chama assim. – replicou se despindo e ficando também de sunga.

O francês pegou as roupas e colocou em um canto, debaixo de um pequeno arbusto. Entrou na água também.

- Ora Kamus, Kâ não tem nada de mais. Pior se eu te chamasse de sardentinho e...

- Você ouviu ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

- Ouvi o quê Kâ ? – perguntou se aproximando e puxando o namorado para junto de si, olhando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu ouvi risadas.

- Calma. Você está muito tenso.

- Milo, não podemos ficar sozinhos aqui na cachoeira. O que vão pensar ?

- Vão pensar que eu estou querendo tarar você. – disse e começou a rir.

- Milo é sério.

- É sério. Estou excitado só de olhar para você. – disse com um olhar sedutor e passando a mão na sunga, que já apresentava um volume.

- Agora eu ouvi um barulho.

- Desencana, Kamus.

- Tem gente vindo.

- E o que você quer que eu faça ? Que desapareça na cachoeira ?

- Com este volume na sunga, seria uma boa idéia. – e empurrou o namorado para debaixo da queda d'água.

Milo recebeu a água gelada e se arrepiou um pouco, indo mais para trás e logo percebeu que tinha um espaço entre a rocha e a água que caía e puxou o namorado.

Os dois ficaram olhando através da cortina de água. Mu e Shaka se aproximaram e ficaram na beirada da água. Logo tiraram a roupa e ficaram só de sunga. Entraram devagar na água gelada. Shaka pegou a mão do belo Ariano e sorriu.

- Queria poder fazer isso na frente de todo mundo. – o loiro disse com olhar apaixonado.

Kamus arregalou os olhos. Milo deu uma pequena risada.

- Shhh ! – o francês reclamou baixinho, continuando a olhar o Virginiano se aproximando do tibetano e com receio de ser descoberto.

- Descul... – o grego olhou para o namorado e ficou paralisado com o que viu atrás do Aquariano. Não agüentou. Caiu na gargalhada e saiu de trás da cachoeira.

Shaka, que estava próximo de beijar o Ariano, levou o maior susto e caiu em cima do tibetano, derrubando-o na água. Milo se dobrava de tanto rir. Kamus, ainda dentro da cachoeira, estava muito irritado.

- Você está louco ? – o loiro perguntou ao grego, ajudando o belo de cabelos lavandas a se levantar – Quer nos matar de susto ?

O Escorpiniano estava até com falta de ar de tanto que ria.

- Ai, - disse segurando a barriga - não. Não quero não. Só é muito engraçado. – e riu mais ainda.

- O que é muito engraçado ? – Mu perguntou um pouco aborrecido com a situação.

- Vem cá. – chamou-os em direção à cachoeira controlando-se um pouco.

Quando Kamus viu o outro vindo, se afastou um pouco e pisou em um pé. Quando viu quem era, também não conseguiu segurar o riso. Milo entrou com Shaka e Mu na cachoeira e vendo os outros três rindo, começou a rir também.

- Dá para vocês pararem de rir e explicar o que está acontecendo ? – o indiano perguntou um pouco irritado.

- Desencana loiro. Aqui estamos todos no mesmo barco. Somos apenas três casais procurando um pouco de privacidade. – Máscara da Morte comentou ainda rindo e sentiu um tranco. Shaka tinha aberto os olhos com o susto da revelação.

-o-

- Bem, quem vai começar ? – o grego perguntou olhando para os outros cinco.

Os três casais tinham saído da cachoeira e, já vestidos, estavam sentados em algumas rochas em um lugar mais afastado.

- Que tal você, Shaka ? – Milo sugeriu.

- EU !

- Vamos lá, loiro. Há quanto tempo ? – Máscara da Morte incentivou.

- Desde o dia em que o Mu voltou para o Santuário.

- Na Batalha das Doze Casas ? – Kamus perguntou incrédulo

- Foi. – o Ariano confirmou.

- Nossa, mas como vocês são atiradinhos, hein ? E depois dizem por aí que eu é que sou pervertido.

- Mas você é pervertido, Milo de Escorpião. – Shaka afirmou - Aposto que está com o Kamus há muito tempo.

- Aí é que você se engana. Você não sabe como é difícil conquistar o cubinho de gelo. Eu investi pesado por meses a fio, mas só começamos a namorar depois do ano novo. No dia em que ele voltou da França. Olha só nosso anel de compromisso. – Milo tirou a corrente e entregou o anel ao loiro.

- Hummm... K. – disse olhando a letra gravada - Cadê o seu anel, Kamus ? – o indiano perguntou.

- Eu só uso quando sei que não vou precisar tirar a camisa.

- Entendo. – disse e suspirou de leve - E vocês dois, - Shaka perguntou voltando-se para o Pisciano – estão juntos há quantos meses ?

- Meses ? Estamos juntos há anos.

- Nossa ! – Mu exclamou – E eu que pensei que a grande surpresa era só ver vocês dois juntos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo faz pouco tempo, mas ainda não acredito. – o francês comentou, lembrando-se de como descobriu que os dois namoravam. (2)

- Foi o Afrodite quem me seduziu. – Máscara da Morte comentou com um olhar que poucas vezes os outros tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar: um olhar apaixonado.

- Pensei que você fosse hétero. – o tibetano comentou.

- E sou. – o Canceriano respondeu – Para todo mundo eu sou hétero. – olhou para o Pisciano e sorriu – Mas ao menos agora, depois da peça, (3) não tenho que fingir que odeio o Dido.

O sueco correspondeu o sorriso e apertou a mão do namorado.

- Vocês sabem que se alguém descobrir isso, estaremos enrascados, não ? – Shaka comentou.

- Mais que enrascados. Eu nunca vou poder falar que estou com o Kamus. Como vão dar a guarda de uma criança para um gay ?

- Milo, as coisas já estão bem mais modernas hoje em dia.

- Ah é ? Já estão ? Então porque homens solteiros não conseguem uma adoção nem em nove meses enquanto mulheres solteiras e ricas conseguem em duas semanas ?

Fez-se silêncio entre o grupo.

- Desculpa. – o grego pediu – Não era para deixar ninguém chateado. Só estou botando para fora o que me irrita nisso tudo. Não agüento mais ter que fingir o tempo.

- Eu sei bem o que é isso. – o Canceriano comentou – Tenho que sair, beber e agarrar algumas mulheres de vez em quando para satisfazer os olhos dos amigos.

- E você sai mesmo com elas ? – Mu perguntou inocentemente.

- E vocês ? Como se viram ? – Afrodite perguntou ao casal zen, interrompendo a conversa. Não queria ter que ouvir a resposta do namorado.

- Bem, somos muito caseiros. Todo mundo sabe que fazemos meditação e ioga juntos, mas com o poder do Mu, é muito mais fácil sumir na hora errada.

- Será que eu posso trocar o poder do meu namorado ? – Milo perguntou rindo.

- Pelo menos se o Kamus tivesse este poder, você não ficaria andando pelado por aí. – o italiano comentou e começou a rir.

- Nossa, pelo jeito temos muitas histórias para ouvir, não é Sha ? – Mu perguntou sorrindo ao indiano.

-o-

Quando os seis voltaram, a galera já estava agitando.

- Vamos fazer um Lual das Risadas. – Hyoga disse animadamente ao Escorpiniano.

- Com tanta gente para falar bobagem, vai durar a noite toda. – Aldebaran comentou rindo.

- Oba ! – Seiya se animou.

Depois do jantar, todos se reuniram em uma grande roda.

- Posso começar ? – Aioria pediu – Eu lembrei de uma muito boa.

- Peraí. Vamos organizar. – Milo interrompeu – Diga o tema da história e os envolvidos.

- Ok. O tema é... Pisando na poça. Os envolvidos foram eu, o Deba, o Shaka e o Kanon.

- Ai não ! – Shaka reclamou se lembrando da história – Vocês vão contar a história toda ?

- Ora, - o gêmeo reclamou – se a minha é a MELHOR parte.

- Começa logo Aioria. – MM pediu.

- Foi assim, tinha chovido bastante e eu e o Deba estávamos no bosque brincando de pisar em poças. Nisso chega o Shaka, com a roupinha toda limpinha e branquinha perguntando o que a gente estava fazendo. Eu falei que estávamos brincando de pisar na poça e ganhava quem pisasse mais forte sem se sujar.

- O loiro fez uma cara de nojo, - o Taurino continuou – mas a gente viu que ele estava louco para brincar.

- Escolhemos algumas poças e eu fui primeiro, - o Leonino comentou - corri, pulei, pisei e saí rapidinho da poça. O Deba era o seguinte, mas este tonto do Shaka, quis ficar perto, pois disse que não dava para medir até onde a água ia.

- Imagine só, mesmo com sete anos, eu já era grande. – brasileiro se manifestou - Corri, pulei e pisei. A água saiu com força da poça e não só molhou o loirinho, como sujou sua roupinha também.

Ikki começou a gargalhar.

- Imagina só o Shaka, limpinho, cheirosinho e lindinho como um bibelô, todo sujo de lama. – e riu mais ainda.

- Não, o melhor estava por vir. – Aioria afirmou – Depois que o Shaka sujou a roupa, ele ficou mais à vontade. Disse que ia ganhar do Deba, mas que a poça que a gente tinha escolhido para ele não era boa. Aí ele andou um pouco até encontrar uma poça que ele julgou ser digna do representante de Buda.

Todos riram.

- Eu só vi o loirinho indo para trás e depois correndo em direção à poça. Ele pulou e juntou bem os pés para espirrar muita água. Foi aí que notei que tinha algo errado. – Deba lembrou - Diferente das outras poças, esta poça era escura no meio e não marrom clara.

- Bem, resumindo, o Shaka pulou e quando pisou na poça, afundou INTEIRINHO ! Não era uma poça. – falava quase sem se agüentar de tanto rir - ERA UM BURACO !

Risada geral.

- Devo dizer que foi desesperador ver o loirinho sumindo naquela água misturada com terra, mas quando ele voltou a surgir, se debatendo e TODO MARROM, era IMPOSSÍVEL ajudá-lo. Eu NÃO CONSEGUIA parar de rir.

A galera se matava de dar risada.

- Aí o Deba me deu a mão e eu consegui tirar o representante de Buda versão B_arro_ de lá de dentro, mas juro que também não me agüentava.

Seiya rolava no chão.

- O Sha ficou tão chateado que foi embora chorando. – Aioria finalizou.

- Aí vem a minha parte. Eu tinha percebido uma movimentação no bosque e queria assustar alguém. Me vesti todo de preto e com uma máscara demoníaca. Percebi que vinha alguém e me escondi. Quando a vítima passou, eu pulei na frente dela e dei o maior berro. O Shaka ficou tão assustado que começou a espernear onde estava e fez xixi na calça.

Ninguém mais se agüentava.

- Ok, ok. Eu tinha apenas seis anos. O que vocês esperavam ? Bando de urubus ! – o Virginiano comentou e ficou emburrado – É bom rir da desgraça alheia, não ?

- Desgraça alheia ? Hummm... essa me lembrou outra. – o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão comentou - O tema é Prancha Escorpiniana. Envolvidos: Kamye, Milucho, eu, como sempre e Sha.

- Ah, não ! – o cavaleiro da oitava casa reclamou.

- Qualé Milo ? Eles podem falar que eu fiz xixi na calça e não podem contar sobre o surf ?

- Surf ? Como é isso ? – Shun perguntou.

- Foi assim, o Milo está pxxx da vida com o Kamus porque no aniversário dele o Kamye tinha obrigado o Escorpião a ficar debaixo de uma árvore (4) e os pássaros que estavam na árvore sujaram o Milucho inteirinho. Bem, passou algum tempo e chegou o verão. Nós fomos para a praia e o Milo, muito mal intencionado convidou o Kamus para ir para a água.

- Ok, eu retomo daqui. – o Escorpiniano se levantou – Eu levei o Kamye para um lugar onde a água ficava pouco acima da cintura e as ondas eram fortes. Propus que ficássemos de pé e de lado para a onda. Depois que ela passasse, quem tivesse saído mais do lugar, perdia.

- Eu, é claro, confiando neste ser abominável, – o francês interrompeu – aceitei a brincadeira.

- A primeira onda que veio não era muito forte e a gente nem saiu do lugar, mas a segunda parecia gigantesca. – Milo contou - Foi nessa que aconteceu. A onda mal bateu em mim e eu me joguei na água em direção ao Kamus e puxei de uma vez a sunga dele.

- Aí este filho de uma boa mãe, não só tirou a minha sunga, como saiu correndo.

Risada geral.

- Você ficou pelado, mestre ? – Hyoga perguntou surpreso.

- Completamente. E este Escorpião danado ao longe acenando com a minha sunga.

Mais risadas.

- O melhor era ver o Kamus se abaixando na água e sem poder nadar atrás de mim, para não mostrar as polpinhas da bunda. – Milo disse e riu bastante.

A galera acompanhou o riso.

- Muito engraçado. – o francês replicou com ar de poucos amigos.

- Eu fiquei lá exibindo a sunga como um troféu enquanto o Kamye gritava e tentava se aproximar, mas sempre que ele se aproximava, eu nadava para longe. Só comecei a ficar preocupado quando ele me chamou e perguntou se eu não ia mesmo devolver. Claro que falei que não. Só que o estúpido aqui, - apontou para si mesmo - esqueceu que o Kamus é o mestre do gelo e da água. Adivinha só. Ele aumentou o cosmo e me atingiu, me congelando da cintura para baixo.

- Bem feito ! – Ikki falou e riu mais ainda.

- Ficou realmente de pxx duro, não é Escorpião ? – MM disse e riu, mas ficou sério depois de receber um olhar mortal da deusa – Desculpa. – pediu mas continuou a rir.

- O pior não foi isso, - Aioria continuou - o pior foi o Kamus deixar nas laterais da cintura do Milo uma camada maior de gelo. Ah, não deu outra, eu e o Sha entramos na água para ver que gritaria era aquela e quando descobrimos, nos matamos de rir.

- Aí vem o pior da história. Eu fui obrigado a devolver a sunga, mas o Gatinho, MUI AMIGO, achou que O MEU CORPO congelado dava uma boa prancha de surfe. Eu fiquei bravo e o Kamus também prendeu meu braço no gelo. Não tinha como escapar. Aí estes três amigos da onça me levaram mais para o fundo, sentavam no gelo sobressalente que ficava na lateral da minha cintura e quando a onda vinha, eles me usavam como prancha.

Ikki já rolava no chão. O resto também não agüentava.

- Ficamos mais de meia hora brincando com o Milucho. – Shaka comentou se lembrando.

- Bem feito. Foi mexer com o meu mestre. – Hyoga disse e riu.

- Falando em prancha, me lembrei de outra. – MM comentou – Tema: Desastre no ônibus. Envolvidos Shur..

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. – o espanhol se levantou – Você NÃO vai contar !

- Vai sim. Tá todo mundo contando. Pode falar Máscara. – Kanon incentivou.

- Obrigado Kanon. Então, os envolvidos são o Shura e eu. Foi assim: nós conseguimos uma folga do mestre e resolvemos aproveitar. Decidimos acampar e surfar. Pegamos um ônibus e deixamos as mochilas e as pranchas no bagageiro e fomos sentar. Lá pelas tantas o Shura começou a dizer que estava com vontade de usar o banheiro para fazer o número um.

- Xixi ?

- Isso. Aí ele foi ao banheiro mas a porta do ônibus não fechava e o tonto decidiu ir ao banheiro JUSTAMENTE na hora em que passávamos por uma infinidade de curvas na estrada.

- O pior é que eu não conseguia mirar – Shura retomou a narrativa - por que o ônibus balançava e ainda tinha que segurar a porta pois ela abria para fora.

Seiya começou a rir já imaginando o pior.

- Quando finalmente eu concentrei e estava para conseguir, o ônibus fez uma ultrapassagem e depois freou.

- Imagina só: o Shura foi jogado para fora do banheiro. Rolou pelo corredor com as calças arriadas e a mão no crime.

A galera se acabava de rir.

- O pior foi rolar no meio do corredor e parar bem do lado de uma velha. A mulher olhou para o que eu tinha na mão e começou a me chamar de tarado.

Mais risadas.

- Para piorar a mulher era bem idosa mesmo e estava com uma bengala e deu bem "lá" no Shura.

- Uhhhhh ! – Ikki até sentiu a dor.

- Conclusão: fomos expulsos do ônibus.

Mais risadas.

- Eu ainda quis matar todo mundo, mas o Shura não deixou e depois que o ônibus foi embora, eu quis matar ele.

- Por quê ?

- Esquecemos de pegar a prancha e as nossas coisas.

- Ai, não ! – mais risadas.

- Passamos o final de semana quase todo atrás do ônibus, porque depois de lá ele seguiu viagem para outro lugar, mas quando finalmente conseguimos pegá-lo, advinha só ? – MM perguntou.

- A bagagem estava no lugar para onde vocês iam inicialmente. – o Aquariano respondeu.

- Como você sabe disso, Kamus ?

- Qualquer idiota sabe disso. – replicou com um ar debochado.

- Está me chamando de idiota ? – perguntou em tom leve.

Mais risadas.

Os cavaleiros ficaram contando outras histórias e rindo até tarde da noite. A Saori fez novo sorteio e desta vez não houve stress com os pares. Sendo assim, Afrodite e Shun, Shura e Ikki, Kamus e Aldebaran, Seiya e MM, Shiryu e Saga, Aioria e Kanon, Mu e Hyoga e Milo e Shaka puderam seguir tranqüilamente até suas barracas e descansar.

-oOo-

O dia seguinte transcorreu sem grandes problemas. Os cavaleiros se integraram, jogaram vôlei, contaram mais algumas histórias e voltaram do acampamento muito mais unidos que antes.

Atena ficou contente. Achava que agora estava tudo no caminho certo.

-oOo-

Durante a semana o grego havia marcado um jogo de cartas na casa de Ian. O francês disse que esperaria ansiosamente os amigos.

-oOo-

_Terceiro final de semana de Setembro. Manhã de Sábado._

Kamus foi até a casa do Escorpiniano naquela manhã apenas por estar com vontade de ver o grego. Entrou no quarto do namorado. O Escorpiniano estava tomando banho. Falou com ele e voltou para o quarto. Observou o ambiente. Tinha algumas coisas fora do lugar. Meticuloso como sempre, começou a organizar as coisas. Pegou a roupa suja que o grego jogou no chão e levou para a lavanderia. Voltou e arrumou o abajur, que estava fora do lugar.

Deu uma passada de olhos pelo quarto. Notou que a porta de um móvel negro que Milo mantinha no quarto estava mal fechada. Foi até o móvel e encostou a porta suavemente. Ela não fechou. Abriu a porta para ver o que impedia seu fechamento e vários papéis se espalharam pelo chão.

Ficou aborrecido. Abaixou-se e começou a pegar os papéis. Ainda bem que estavam numerados, assim era mais fácil de organizar. Todos estavam escritos à mão, com a letra do grego. Passou o olhar por um deles e viu seu nome.

- MON ANGE ? – gritou para o outro ouvir.

- O QUE É ?

Se levantou com os papéis na mão e ia pedir permissão ao amigo para ler os papéis, quando uma frase saltou aos seus olhos.

"Para quem já usou cueca com aviãozinho na frente"

- O QUE É, KÂ ? – perguntou de novo.

- VOCÊ VAI DEMORAR ?

- FALTA PASSAR O CONDICIONADOR E ME ENXAGUAR. MAIS TRÊS MINUTOS E ESTOU SAINDO.

- Ok.

Passou os papéis. Páginas e páginas escritas à mão. Parecia um livro. Na página numerada como 1, tinha um nome em cima da folha, como se fosse o título. "RECORDAÇÕES – PRÓLOGO". Passou os olhos sobre a folha. Contava a história de como o grego ganhou a caixa de recordações. Era contada em terceira pessoa. Virou mais algumas folhas e viu os outros títulos. FASE FOTOS – CAP I - OS AMIGOS; CAP II - DEMONSTRANDO O POTENCIAL; CAP III – O SHOW.

Riu ao ler o que o grego escreveu. Milo teve A CAPACIDADE de descrever como foi sua performance no show. Realmente era um livro. Um livro da vida deles.

Organizou todos os papéis e ia colocá-los de volta, quando sua mente teve um estalo. Sentiu um tremor pelo corpo todo. CLARO ! Tinha em suas mãos o que esperava há semanas. Naquelas folhas, com certeza, estava a identidade do primeiro do Escorpiniano. Bastava saber em qual.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Milo e Kamus vão visitar Ian e Giovanni. Diante do fantástico achado, o francês tenta descobrir quem foi o primeiro do namorado.Um enigma nas escritas sobre esta pessoa faz com que o Aquariano perca o sono até que consiga desvendá-lo. _

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – explicações_

( 1 ) História contada em Curtindo a Vida Adoidado – Mes Junho 2 - Semana IV - O Jogo de Volei

( 2 ) História contada na fic Recordações – Fase: Cartas - Capítulo IV – A última carta

( 3 ) A peça beneficente. História contada em Curtindo... Mês de Agosto – Semana I

( 4 ) História contada na fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V – Partindo para o ataque

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Calíope, Srta Nina, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Cardosinha, Lininha, Shakinha, Nana, Ana Paula, Anjo Setsuna, Ilia e Volpi, que mandaram reviews. Obrigada pelo carinho.

Obrigada também a todos que acompanham a fic. Podem mandar reviews que eu sempre respondo .

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões ou brigar comigo, podem me contatar no e-mail erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (NÃO tem o BR no final)

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Mar/2006 -


	3. Levantando dados

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro**

_Capítulo Anterior – No último capítulo os cavaleiros foram para um acampamento para relaxarem e se integrarem. Mu e Shaka são descobertos._

_...riu ao ler o que o grego escreveu. Milo teve A CAPACIDADE de descrever como foi sua performance no show. Realmente era um livro. Um livro da vida deles._

_Organizou todos os papéis e ia colocá-los de volta, quando sua mente teve um estalo. Sentiu um tremor pelo corpo todo. CLARO ! Tinha em suas mãos o que esperava há semanas. Naquelas folhas, com certeza, estava a identidade do primeiro do Escorpiniano. Bastava saber em qual._

-oOo-

**CVA - Ano I - Mês Setembro - Semana III – Levantando dados **

- KÂ ? - o grego chamou-o.

Kamus gelou e deixou algumas folhas caírem com o susto.

- OI ? - perguntou ainda trêmulo.

- ESQUECI A TOALHA. PEGA PARA MIM ?

- JÁ LEVO.

Guardou rapidamente as folhas e levou a toalha ao namorado.

- O que você estava fazendo ? - perguntou se enrolando.

- Nada. - deu-lhe um selinho - Estava só te esperando.

Milo secou-se e foi para o quarto. O Aquariano agiu normalmente. Torceu para o Escorpiniano ir ao banheiro ou fazer qualquer coisa que o afastasse das folhas, mas isso não aconteceu.

Os dois acabaram passando toda a manhã juntos. Ficaram por algum tempo namorado e depois foram para a sala assistir um filme juntinhos. Ficaram atentos para os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros. Se percebessem alguma aproximação, se afastariam imediatamente. Depois do filme namoraram mais um pouco e depois saíram do templo de Escorpião. O grego dirigiu-se ao refeitório e Kamus à sua casa. O francês não gostava de almoçar no refeitório e só fazia isso em casos excepcionais.

"Eu PRECISO pegar aqueles papéis" – o Aquariano pensava enquanto via o outro se distanciar - "Não terei outra chance igual a essa. É lá que está o nome que eu quero".

O cavaleiro era muito metódico e organizado. Se o objetivo do francês era colocar as mãos naquelas folhas, colocaria. Ainda não sabia como, mas colocaria.

-oOo-

_Sábado. Início da noite. _

O Aquariano entrou na rua e estacionou o veículo em frente ao apartamento de Ian, atrás de um carro conversível prata. Isso significa que Giovanni já estava lá.

- Esta noite será ótima.

- Desde que você não invente de jogar strip-poker, não é Milo ?

- Qual é Kâ ? Não se esqueça que o Ian já me viu COMPLETAMENTE sem roupa.

- Pois se você despir qualquer peça, ainda que seja um lenço do bolso, APANHA !

- Não se preocupe. Não uso lenço. - falou e caiu na risada.

A porta do prédio estava aberta. O grego ia entrando, mas Kamus o impediu, preferindo apertar antes o botão do interfone.

- Ai, Kâ. Quanta formalidade.

- Comporte-se, Milo.

Giovanni atendeu e pediu para subirem.

- Vou estar de olho em você. - comunicou ao Escorpiniano, entrando no prédio.

- De olho e de mãos também ? - perguntou maliciosamente passando a mão no meio das pernas do namorado.

- Milo ! - falou arregalando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, aqui não tem câmeras.

O francês respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Como o grego era infantil e inconseqüente. Era mais fácil a criança adotar o cavaleiro de Escorpião que o contrário.

Tocaram a campainha uma vez e Giovanni abriu a porta com um sorriso. O garoto trajava uma camiseta azul marinho colada no corpo, estilo baby look, bermuda e tênis.

- Oi galera, entra aí. O Ian está na cozinha terminando a sobremesa.

Os dois entraram. Logo o dono da casa apareceu na porta da cozinha. Usava a bandana da Sétimo Poder na cabeça.

- Olá ! Sentem-se_ s'il vous plaît _(1). Só um instantinho e já vou. Mon Amour, você pode vir aqui um pouquinho ?

- Claro Amorzinho. O que foi ? Não consegue abrir o pote ?

- _Non_. Você pode abrir para mim ? Estou melado.

Poucos segundos depois os cavaleiros ouviram risadas dos dois na cozinha.

- Ei, isso não vale !

- Gretaliano com chantilly.

- E agora ? Você vai limpar ?

- _Oui_. CLARO que vou. - o francês respondeu com forte sotaque.

Mais risadas.

- Ian, não lambe assim que faz cócegas.

- Mal comecei, Mon Amour.

Mais risadas na cozinha. Milo e Kamus se olharam. O grego segurou o riso.

Giovanni entrou na sala rindo e com a bochecha brilhando. Ian veio em seguida com a mão aberta. Pelo jeito os dois estavam melecados com a sobremesa.

- Vamos nos lavar. - o francês explicou.

Mais risadas dos dois.

- Parecem dois adolescentes. - Kamus observou baixinho.

- Dois adolescentes bem felizes.

Finalmente voltaram para a sala.

- Pronto. Agora sim.

Os cavaleiros estavam de mãos dadas e soltaram ao se levantar para cumprimentar o dono da casa.

- Olá. - abraçou-os - Desculpem o mau jeito. Inventei de fazer uma sobremesa de última hora e pedi ajuda à minha _mère_ (2) por telefone. Acabei me perdendo inteiro na receita. Sorte que meu Gretalianinho chegou cedo.

- E olha que a sobremesa é bem fácil de fazer. - Giovanni explicou rindo.

- Gretalianinho ? - Kamus perguntou.

- Gretaliano. Meio grego, meio italiano. - o cavaleiro de Escorpião respondeu.

O Aquariano olhou para o namorado e sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme. Milo e Ian se conheciam bem mais que Kamus gostaria. Disfarçou. Não queria se mostrar enciumado na casa do outro.

- Bem, contem, que tal a vida de rock star ?

- Perigosa. - o Escorpiniano respondeu.

- Perigosa ? – o francês indagou sem entender.

Milo contou o ocorrido na livraria (3) e Ian riu muito.

- Ora Mon Ange, você tem o dom se meter em _confusion_. - o amigo comentou.

O Aquariano arregalou os olhos. Ian logo percebeu.

- _Pardon_, Kamus. Eu _non_ consigo chamar o Mon Ange de Milo. _Pardon_. Prometo tentar.

- Tudo bem. – deu um leve sorriso - Não se incomode. Não precisa mudar o seu jeito. Só é... estranho ouvir outra pessoa, ainda mais um francês, chamando o Milo de Mon Ange.

- Será que consigo me redimir oferecendo um belo jantar ? - o dono da casa sugeriu sorrindo.

- Certamente. - o Aquariano respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

Ian e o namorado foram até a cozinha buscarem os pratos. Milo e Kamus ajudaram a colocar a mesa. Com tudo pronto para o jantar, os quatro tomaram os seus lugares.

Durante a refeição falaram apenas amenidades. Ian ainda brincou com os gregos colocando um vinho francês na mesa e dizendo que agora eles iam saber o que era um vinho de verdade. Milo não se segurou e falou na lata "Ué, por quê ? Os vinhos gregos são de mentira ?" Ninguém agüentou a piada e riram muito.

A comida estava ótima. Os dois cavaleiros elogiaram muito.

- E aí Ian ? Como estão seus pais ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou depois de terminarem a refeição.

- Ótimos, Mon Ange. Eles adoraram o Gio e você _non_ vai acreditar. Fomos no aniversário de minha _mère_ e ela apresentou o Gio para todo mundo como _mon petit ami_.

- Como NAMORADO ? – Milo questionou arregalando os olhos de surpresa.

- _Oui_. – disse e riu.

- E aí ? E todo mundo ? – o cavaleiro quis saber.

- Ficaram... espantados. - Giovanni respondeu.

- Principalmente _parce que_ (4) _mon père_ (5) aceitou nosso relacionamento.

- Mas que ótima notícia. – o Escorpiniano falou – Quem diria, Ian, JUSTAMENTE o seu pai, que eu pensei ser o mais difícil de dobrar, aceitar assim numa boa ?

- E não teve ninguém contra ? - Kamus perguntou.

- Bem... - o gretaliano começou a responder rindo - ...é claro que durante a festa nós sentimos alguns olhares um pouco atravessados para nós dois, tanto da família quanto de vizinhos e amigos, mas depois que a mãe do Ian cortou o bolo e o "sogrão" me entregou o pedaço dizendo em alto e bom som "esse primeiro pedaço é para a pessoa que faz o meu filho, feliz", quem mais podia ficar contra ?

- Oh, Mon Ange, foi lindo nesta hora. _Mon papa _me chamou e nós três nos abraçamos. Foi difícil segurar as lágrimas.

- Muito legal. Parabéns.

- Também fico contente por vocês. – o Aquariano comentou sorrindo.

- E vocês ? Quando vão se declarar para a sociedade ? - Gio indagou.

Milo e Kamus se olharam.

- Nem tudo é tão fácil assim.

- Ainda mais agora com a adoção.

- _Porquoi_, (6) Mon Ange ? Você _non _acha que casais homossexuais podem adotar ?

- O problema não é só esse. Os investidores da Fundação são muito conservadores. - o francês explicou - Podem interferir financeiramente caso saibam e não aprovem.

- Também é provável que a gente enfrente alguma resistência entre alguns dos cavaleiros. – o Escorpiniano completou.

- Bem, tudo tem a hora certa para acontecer e se ainda não é o momento de vocês, que tal adoçarmos o assunto com uma bela sobremesa ? - Gio ofereceu, amenizando o tema.

- Ótima idéia. Qual é a sobremesa ?

- Milo. - o namorado chamou sua atenção.

- Qualé Kâ ? O Ian não vai se importar se eu quiser saber o que é. Vai ? – virou-se para o outro francês para confirmar.

- Claro que não, Milo. - o Aquariano observou - Depois de você apresentar sua exímia educação, colocando o dono da casa na parede, você ainda acha que ele vai se importar ?

- _Non _se preocupe Kamus. _Non _me importo em falar. É um pavê _sensation_.

- Pavê sensação ? O que é isso ?

- Uma sobremesa toda feita de chocolate e morango. Coloquei um pouquinho de chantilly para decorar.

- Humm.. estou vendo que vou adorar.

De fato. A sobremesa estava deliciosa. Milo insistiu para o Aquariano pegar a receita e fazer em casa para os dois.

- Bem, - Ian falou assim que todos voltaram para a sala - quando fomos ao show, eu os convidei para um jogo e vocês aceitaram. Franceses contra gregos, lembram-se ?

- Que tipo de jogo ? - o Aquariano perguntou preocupado.

- Calma. _Non_ se preocupe Kamus. _Non _será nenhum strip-poker. – respondeu rindo.

- Ah, que pena. - Milo reclamou - Brincadeirinha. - tratou de retratar-se ao ver o olhar mortal do namorado.

- Podemos jogar strip-poker na próxima, Mon Ange. Antes disso eu e o Gio precisamos aprender a jogar.

- Tudo bem, o Kâ também joga mal.

- Milo !

- É verdade. Lembra quando a gente jogou strip-poker na casa do Mu e você... (7)

- Milo ! – o Aquariano suspirou e revirou os olhos.

Ian riu.

- Sabe Kamus. Tem uma coisa que eu admiro muito no seu _petit ami _(8): ele é muito espontâneo.

- Às vezes até demais. - observou.

O grego mandou um beijo para o namorado, sorriu e piscou para ele.

- Eu pego o jogo. - Giovanni ofereceu-se.

- Que jogo é ?

- Um jogo de adolescentes. Chama-se Imagem e _Action_.

- IMAGEM E AÇÃO ! - Milo gritou - Ah, este jogo é muito legal.

Gio retornou e abriu a caixa. O Aquariano foi logo pegando o papel de regras.

- Acho que não vai adiantar ler as regras, Kamus. – Giovanni comentou - A gente joga de um diferente e muito mais divertido: valem tanto mímica quanto desenho para TODOS os momentos. Todos SEMPRE tentam acertar, não importando se é a vez da sua ou da minha dupla. Se o time da vez ganha, mantém a quantidade de casas andadas, se perde, volta para a posição anterior.

- Entendi. Vamos jogar.

- Franceses contra gregos ?

- Fechado.

Começaram a jogar. Kamus tirou a palavra _Escafandro_. Assim que a contagem de tempo iniciou, ele começou a desenhar.

- Nossa, o que é isso ? - Milo perguntou - Um alienígena ?

- O Abominável Monstro das Neves. - Ian arriscou.

Kamus riu. De fato seu desenho estava mesmo horrível. Resolveu fazer uma mímica. Levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar lentamente, de braços e pernas abertas.

- ASSADURA ! - Giovanni gritou.

Os quatro caíram na risada depois que o cavaleiro negou. Ninguém adivinhou a palavra. Os franceses voltaram as casas.

O próximo foi o gretaliano. Pegou o filme _O Massacre da Serra Elétrica_. Fez de conta que estava serrando algo e depois puxou uma corda imaginária como se usasse uma serra elétrica. Fez uma cara de psicopata.

- O Massacre da Serra Elétrica ! - Ian acertou na mosca.

- Isso. - Giovanni respondeu e os gregos também tiveram que voltar as casas andadas.

Ian pegou a palavra _Minério de Ferro_. Depois de muitos desenhos, mímicas e palavras cortadas, Kamus matou.

Milo pegou a palavra _Sussurrar_. O Aquariano matou facilmente depois da mímica, fazendo os gregos voltarem novamente para o começo do jogo.

Kamus pegou então a palavra _Cavaleiro_. Começou a apontar para si mesmo.

- Lindo... Gostoso. - o Escorpiniano arriscou.

- Francês.

- Homem.

Kamus negava a cada palavra e continuava a apontar para si.

- JÁ SEI ! - o Escorpiniano disse eufórico - MAU-HUMORADO !

- Cavaleiro ! - Giovanni falou.

O Aquariano parou de apontar e ficou sério na hora. Virou-se para o gretaliano.

- O Giovanni matou. A palavra é Cavaleiro. – olhou novamente para o outro grego - Então é isso que você pensa de mim, Milo ? – questionou um tanto sério - Que sou mau-humorado ?

- Mas, Kâ. Eu comecei dizendo que você era lindo e gostoso.

Foi impossível se segurar. Os quatro riram do comentário.

- Ok Mon Ange. Está perdoado. – Kamus falou ainda rindo.

Continuaram a brincadeira e depois de muitas mímicas hilárias, desenhos horríveis e risadas, chegaram ao final. Os gregos acabaram ganhando e Milo ensaiou uma dança da vitória com Giovanni. Queriam jogar novamente, mas tiveram que parar por causa do horário. Certamente os vizinhos iam reclamar da algazarra.

- Precisamos repetir isso algum dia. - o Escorpiniano disse com animação.

- Poderíamos sair nós quatro. - Ian sugeriu.

- Infelizmente não podemos sair em casal. Não somos assumidos.

- _Pardon_. Esqueci.

- E se fossemos com mais pessoas jogar boliche ? - Kamus falou - Assim não teria problema, e nos divertiríamos bastante.

- _Oui_. Fechado. Vamos marcar.

-oOo-

_Santuário. Terça-feira._

O francês ligou para a casa do grego e ninguém atendeu. Perfeito.

Desde o final de semana, após a visita ao Ian, Milo estava muito alegre. Isso era ótimo. Se Kamus conseguisse descobrir mais sobre o primeiro do namorado usaria esta excelente fase de disponibilidade do Escorpiniano para obter mais informações.

O Aquariano desceu até a casa do grego e entrou. Chegando no quarto abriu o móvel onde tinha visto os papéis. Procurou e tirou algumas coisas para fora, mas as folhas não estavam mais lá.

- Droga Milo, onde você colocou ?

Depois de procurar quase pela casa toda, lembrou-se da caixa de recordações. Voltou para o quarto.

De fato. Lá estavam elas. Todas devidamente numeradas. Ajuntou-as e levou-as até sua casa. Não tinha nenhuma copiadora, mas tinha um scan. Passou a primeira folha pelo aparelho e conferiu a qualidade no notebook.

- Perfeito.

Quando o Escorpiniano em casa naquele dia, suas folhas já estavam em seu devido lugar.

-o-

Durante a noite o Aquariano ligou para o grego o e comentou que até o final da semana estaria muito ocupado com um trabalho de levantamento de dados. Poderiam encontrar-se apenas no domingo pela manhã. Na verdade o francês queria ter material suficiente até o próximo encontro para pressionar o namorado.

Kamus tomou um bom banho e sentou-se em seu escritório, começando a ler a história e grifando o que achava mais relevante.

-oOo-

_Noite de sexta-feira._

No momento o francês estava sentado na cama, cercado de papéis. Cansado de ler tudo no computador, o francês imprimira as folhas. Poderia até ter colocado no notebook do trabalho e trazido para casa, assim poderia andar com o computador para lá e para cá, mas a história era muito perigosa para cair em mãos erradas. O Aquariano estava quase dormindo pois a grande quantidade de material o fez praticamente perder as noites de terça, quarta e quinta.

- Kamye ?

Ao som da voz do namorado, seu coração congelou. Despertou imediatamente.

- Kamus, você está em casa ?

O francês ajuntou todas as folhas de qualquer jeito e virou-as para baixo, deixando-as ao lado.

- Oi Kâ… NOSSA ! Como você está com olheiras ! O que você está fazendo ?

- Oi Milo. Agora estou descansando. – respondeu com um bocejo.

- Acho que você está trabalhando demais. Precisa dormir.

Milo notou uma folha caída no chão e pegou-a, virando para si.

- Obrigado pelo conselho. – o namorado falou levantando-se rapidamente e tomando a folha da mão do grego, torcendo para que ele não tivesse lido nada – Onde você está indo ?

- Na casa do Dido. – aproximou-se e baixou o tom de voz – Na verdade é só uma desculpa para passar aqui e te ver. Você nem me liga mais. – fez um biquinho.

- Desculpa Mon Ange. Estou muito ocupado ultimamente. – bocejou mais uma vez.

- Vá dormir. – disse beijando suavemente a testa do cavaleiro de Aquário – E não trabalhe no sábado à noite pois domingo pela manhã é para você estar na minha casa.

- Tudo bem. – deu um selinho no namorado – Até domingo.

- Até.

Assim que o amante saiu, o francês juntou melhor todas as folhas e trancou-as em sua gaveta ao lado da cama. Deitou-se em seguida. Acertou o relógio para despertar às seis da manhã, mas cansado que estava, esqueceu ativar a programação. Acabou acordando, assustado e irritado por perder o horário, às dez e vinte.

Tomou um suco de laranja e retomou sua leitura. Suspirou. O diário ou livro que o namorado estava escrevendo o emocionava. Afrodite tinha razão. Milo realmente amava o francês de todo o coração e isso ficava cada vez mais evidente em cada linha lida.

- Mon Ange, eu te amo tanto. Sei que é errado pegar as suas memórias sem te falar, mas é por um bom motivo. Eu juro.

-o-

Era quase quatro horas da tarde quando Kamus acabou a leitura minuciosa. Entrou no computador, destacou os textos que grifara e organizou-os em ordem dos capítulos. Repassando os ítens mais importantes, fez observações pontuais.

- Então vamos lá, Mon Ange. Vamos ver os pontos mais relevantes:

**_1._** **_Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo I - Os amigos_**

_Shura perguntara a Kamus, chamando a atenção de Milo, "E você Kamus, que é francês, teria coragem de assumir um relacionamento com outro homem ?" "Nunca Shura. Podem falar o que quiserem, mas o relacionamento entre dois homens não é uma coisa natural. Além disso, qual deve ser a graça em gostar de alguém e ter que esconder sempre ? Esse tipo de relacionamento está fadado ao fracasso." "Se os dois fossem muito amigos, você acha que daria certo ? E se acabasse, continuariam amigos depois disso ?" Shura insistira em perguntar a Kamus, mas era para Milo que ele olhava. O Escorpiniano tinha sentido um frio percorrer o corpo. Ele sabia. "Claro que não. Não importa o quanto amigos fossem, não agüentariam a pressão externa, acabariam com certeza e aí, seria uma amizade morta. Não valeria a pena." "...uma amizade morta. Não valeria a pena, não valeria a pena, não valeria a pena" aquelas palavras ficaram batendo insistentemente na mente do Escorpiniano. Milo se sentira péssimo. Tinha desde então dois medos: nunca conseguir uma resposta de seus sentimentos por Kamus e ainda perder a amizade que tanto prezava. Com todos estes pensamentos, ficou mais triste ainda. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Shura perguntou se eu teria coragem de assumir um relacionamento com outro homem e segundo o Milo, era para ele que o Shura olhava.

**_Comentário_**: O que o Shura queria saber: se eu aceitaria o relacionamento OU ver a reação do Mon Ange ? Milo comenta no texto que Shura SABIA. Como assim o Shura SABIA? SABIA que o Milo é homossexual ? Como ele sabia ?

O francês suspirou ao reler o final do texto.

- Perdoe-me, Mon Ange. Não foi minha intenção te machucar. – comentou ao ler que o grego ficara triste com a resposta do Aquariano – Eu não sabia que ia te amar tanto assim.

Passou para o segundo ponto.

_**2. Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial**_

_- Tudo bem Shura, vocês ficam liberados para se prepararem para o evento. Quero marcá-lo para final do mês que vem. Afrodite, como você deu a idéia, me parece que tem uma boa noção do todo, acho melhor que coordene tudo. Você consegue ?_

_- Claro senhorita ! Vou me esforçar muito e mostrar que sou capaz ! - Afrodite não cabia em si de felicidade_

_- Ótimo ! Sentamos para acertar os detalhes e você me passa informações do andamento do evento. Senhores, obrigada pelo auxílio. Estão dispensados._

_- Tenho a impressão que esta bicha vai acabar com tudo. - Shura falou baixinho a MM, mas Milo que estava ao lado de MM, ouviu o comentário maldoso._

_- Dá um desconto Shura, o cara é bom._

_- Tô te estranhando, já tá se enturmando com as "purpurinadas" ?_

_- Shura, você não conhece o Afrodite direito, ele é REALMENTE capaz e quer saber ? Cala a boca. - MM foi embora e deixou Shura falando sozinho._

_- Você entendeu ? - Shura perguntava a Milo._

_Milo olhou Shura de cima a baixo e não respondeu. Torceu um pouco a boca em reprovação e virou-se, indo juntar-se a Kamus e Aioria, que já discutiam sobre o show, mas ainda em tempo de ouvir Shura murmurar um "viadinhos" antes de se juntar a eles. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Shura ataca "as bichas". MM as defende.

**_Comentário_**: O italiano parece aceitar melhor os homossexuais, mesmo fingindo ser hétero. Seria isso um problema ou uma flexibilidade por causa do seu relacionamento com Afrodite ?

Ficou na dúvida. Essa era uma pergunta para a qual não tinha resposta. Ainda. Passou para o próximo ponto.

_**3. Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque**_

_- É, os olhos do Aioria ficaram vermelhos e vi que tinha que fugir. Minha única chance era ir até o Shaka e fazê-lo explicar tudo o que aconteceu, só que logo na saída de Leão, estavam o Aldebaran e o Shura, que vinham descendo e eu dei de frente com o brasileiro aí. Como o Deba é uma muralha, imaginem só... eu ricocheteei e acabei caindo, só de cueca, em cima do Shura. _

_Ninguém mais se agüentava e seguravam a barriga que doía de tanto rir. Até os servos estavam dando risada._

_- O Shura ficou muito bravo com o Milo e disse que ia matá-lo, - começou Aldebaran - aí a gente viu o Aioria completamente alterado e a Marin saindo correndo de dentro da casa e chorando. O Milo se levantou e subiu correndo as escadas. O Shura queria ir atrás dele, mas quando eu disse que a Marin estava chorado, ele foi comigo até ela. Ela disse que os dois eram viados, me abraçou e continuou chorando. O Shura ficou louco. Ele disse "Eu sabia que aquele puto era viado ! Estava com o Aioria e ainda QUIS se aproveitar DE MIM." - o Taurino parou a narrativa, pois já estava chorando de rir, todos acompanharam o brasileiro - Aí o Shura falou... "Ele não merece mais ser cavaleiro.", virou e subiu que nem uma bala atrás do Milo. - Aldebaran voltou a rir. - Então estavam - tomou fôlego para continuar - o Milo na frente, o Aioria logo atrás e o Shura chegando perto._

_- E aí Mi ? - perguntou a Princesa rindo bastante._

_- A minha sorte é que esta garota divina - disse apontando para a Saori - tinha proibido o uso do poder dos cavaleiros nas casas e escadarias e disse que QUEM destruísse qualquer coisa teria que se explicar a ela. Se não fosse assim, eu teria recebido uma Pata do Leão que eu não quero nem imaginar._

_- O Aioria e o Shura já tinham dado uns bons socos no Milo, mas eu ainda consegui salvar o que restou do Escorpião. - explicou Aldebaran._

_- O Shura ficou me acusando pelo que eu fiz com o Aioria e por ficar com atitudes infantis, incompatíveis com um cavaleiro, etc, etc. Mas o pior de tudo foi o Aioria ter ficado chateado comigo. Cara, nós sempre fomos amigos, falar com ele e ver que ele não respondia me partiu o coração.** (extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Shura fica louco de raiva e diz sobre o Mon Ange "Eu sabia que aquele puto era viado ! Estava com o Aioria e ainda QUIS se aproveitar DE MIM" "Ele não merece mais ser cavaleiro."

**_Comentário_**?????? O que isso quer dizer ? Como assim se aproveitar do Shura ? O quê o Shura sabe ? E por quê o Milo não merece ser cavaleiro ?

Kamus perdeu um bom tempo pensando nisso. As palavras do espanhol eram enigmáticas. O que levara o Capricorniano a ter tanto ódio do grego ? Será que o passado entre eles era nebuloso ?

- Droga, Milo. O que foi que aconteceu entre você e o Shura ?

Suspirou e foi para o próximo ponto.

_**4. Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo III - Doces lembranças**_

_- Seu filho da pxxx, você veio atrás do Afrodite, não foi ? - disse empurrando o sueco e aproximando-se do grego com fúria._

_Afrodite segurou o italiano que queria matar o Escorpiniano. Milo conseguiu abaixar e pegar a roupa para colocar na frente de sua nudez, mas não conseguia fechar a boca de tanto espanto. Podia imaginar QUALQUER homem junto do amigo, EXCETO o Canceriano._

_- Por favor, não faça isso. - o Pisciano suplicava enquanto segurava o italiano que o arrastava._

_- Não se preocupe Amore, eu vou matá-lo, mas não vou deixar a cabeça Dele na sua casa._

_- Amore ? - Milo começou a rir - Essa é demais ! E o cara ainda se diz hétero ! - o Escorpiniano teve um acesso de riso e não conseguia parar._

_Máscara da Morte conseguiu alcançar o pescoço do grego e foram os dois, pelados, para o chão._

_Máscara da Morte caiu na risada._

_- Quem é que está dando o cx para quem ? Aposto que é você quem está comendo, com aquele jeito todo certinho, o Kamus deve ficar louco para dar o rabo ! - falou rindo bastante._

_- Milo, você sabe as conseqüências de comentar qualquer coisa que você viu aqui. - disse Afrodite, temeroso._

_- Claro que sei, Dido, não se preocupe. Não vou contar para ninguém, prometo._

_- Duvido que a bichinha aí tenha palavra. Vai sair daqui e vai correndo contar ao Geladinho que eu e você estamos juntos, Amore._

_- Você está achando que eu sou como você ? É CLARO que eu não vou contar._

_- Não, eu... - Afrodite colocou um dedo na boca do italiano interrompendo-o._

_- Por favor, Amore, não arrume confusão com o Milucho. Ele é um cara muito legal. É uma pessoa de palavra. Eu SEI que Ele não vai falar nada sobre eu e você. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Depois que o Milucho vai pegar uma roupa na casa do Afrodite (eu mandei ele pular pelado pela janela), MM fica furioso e diz que ele está lá por causa do sueco. Milo diz "Amore ? Essa é demais ! E o cara ainda se diz hétero !"

**_Comentário_**: O MM estava só fazendo pose ou estava mesmo enciumado ? O Mon Ange REALMENTE acreditava que o MM fosse hétero ? Se ele foi o primeiro, será que só fez isso porque estava bêbado ? Será que ele gosta mesmo do Afrodite a ponto de não traí-lo ? Será que o Milo teria rido na cara dele e faria este comentário se ele fosse mesmo o primeiro ?

- Ai, ai, por Zeus ! Estou com mais dúvidas agora do que quando comecei a leitura. Milo, Milo, se você não tivesse dito que a primeira vez foi horrível e você e o Afrodite não se dessem tão bem, eu ia achar que ELE foi o primeiro. – disse a si mesmo - Ah, não posso esquecer disso. – falou e fez uma marcação especial no texto.

**PS**: Lembrar de socar o MM (mesmo se ele não foi o primeiro) pelo comentário "- Quem é que está dando o cx para quem ? Aposto que é você quem está comendo, com aquele jeito todo certinho, o Kamus deve ficar louco para dar o rabo ! - falou rindo bastante."

- Imbecil. – disse, indo para o próximo ponto.

_**5. CVA - Mês de Junho - Semana III -Lual do Terror II**_

_- E olha que o Dido não pegou leve, foi um beijo "valendo". - Aioria completou._

_- Bom, - Milo retomou a história - eu fiquei com medo que quando ele voltasse a si, matasse o Dido, eu e o Aioria, então puxei o Afrodite com força. Só que nisso, acho que todos acordaram do transe, porquê a festa tinha parado, e começou a maior correria. O Shura veio correndo defender o "amiguinho machão" dele deste "ultraje". Eu, o Aioria e o Deba ficamos na frente do Pisciano. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Milo diz que o Shura veio correndo defender o "amiguinho machão" dele. Este comentário foi cheio de sarcasmo.

**_Comentário_**: Por que o Mon Ange foi sarcástico ?

**Comentário Adicional:** Neste mesmo dia fomos comemorar o novo cargo do Afrodite e eu e o MM brigamos no estacionamento (9). Além de perguntar se eu sentia ciúme do sueco, ainda SUGERIU que o Milo não me contava tudo e era muito dado, sorrindo e cumprimentando todo mundo. O Pior foi perguntar "Quantas vezes o Milo já me traiu"

- Droga Milo ! O que este fxxxx de uma pxxx sabe que eu não sei ?

O Aquariano, que já estava irritado, irritou-se mais ainda ao se lembrar que naquele dia, além de levantar questões sobre a fidelidade do Escorpiniano, o italiano sugerira ficarem ele, Afrodite, Kamus e Milo em um mesmo quarto. Ainda teve a OUSADIA de comentar que queria se divertir com o grego.

– ARRE ! Eu deveria ter MATADO aquele desgraçado. Tenho certeza que isso também me evitaria o pesadelo da noite seguinte. (10) Grrr . – rosnou – Que ÓDIO MM, que ÓDIO ! – respirou fundo – Calma Kamus. Tudo tem seu tempo. Primeiro consiga todas as evidências. A ação vem depois. – dizendo isso, passou para o próximo item.

**_6. CVA - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV - O Jogo de Vôlei_**

_- Então, continuando, - Milo retomou a narrativa - eu me senti um idiota quando a Saori perguntou se eu tinha alguma apresentação para fazer e se eu queria que ligassem o computador. Tenho certeza que o Kamus teria se preparado bem mais se a aula fosse dele. O Shura tinha até se prontificado a me ajudar na primeira aula, mas eu não quis. Achei que se desse certo, o mérito seria dele e se desse errado, eu é quem seria o estúpido, então se era para ganhar ou quebrar a cara, achei melhor fazer por mim mesmo. _

_- É com o Shura, é melhor assim. Humm... - fez uma cara pensativa - ...que estranho... eu até sei porque ele me odeia. Ele detesta viados, mas não faço idéia porque ele não gosta de você, Mi._

_- Acho que ele não gosta muito nem de mim nem do Aioria._

_- Gostaria de saber o porquê._

_- Eu também. Por que não vamos até lá e perguntamos a ele ? - o Escorpiniano sugeriu._

_Os dois se olharam e riram. Realmente não eram muito íntimos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Milo e Afrodite conversam sobre o relacionamento de Milo e Shura e o suposto "ódio" entre eles. Milo comenta que o ódio também é estendido ao Aioria.

**_Comentário_**: Por que Shura odeia o Mon Ange ? Por que Shura odeia o Aioria ? Shura odeia mesmo o Aioria ? Se ele for mesmo o primeiro do Milo, ele não contou para o Afrodite. Será que Afrodite sabe mesmo quem foi o primeiro do Milo ? Se for o MM, o Milo JAMAIS contaria para o sueco.

Suspirou e retomou sua avaliação. Parou.

O próximo ponto era o que lhe causava mais incomodo ao reler. Cada linha de dor e amargura descrita pelo namorado era como matar o francês aos poucos. Repassar o dia em que Milo sonhou com sua primeira vez destruía-o por dentro.

- Mon Ange, - disse com o coração apertado - eu vou arrancar este capítulo ruim da sua vida. – deu uma pequena pausa - Nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida por isso. – prometeu.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Kamus continua de fazer o levantamento dos pontos mais relevantes da história escrita pelo namorado e obtém novas informações. Milo e Dido têm uma surpresa muito agradável. O francês marca um encontro com uma pessoa e tem uma revelação surpreendente._

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Por favor em francês

( 2 ) Mãe em francês

( 3 ) História contada em CVA - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana III e IV - O Castigo

( 4 ) Porque em francês

( 5 ) Pai em francês

( 6 ) Por que em francês

( 7 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo I - Os amigos

( 8 ) Namorado em francês

( 9 ) Histórica contada em CVA - Ano I - Mês de Junho - Semana III - Lual do Terror II

( 10 ) História contada em Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV - O Jogo de Vôlei, onde o francês sonha que Milo se entrega ao italiano e gosta.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Comentário_

Oiê ! Depois de um longo período de jejum, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado está de volta ! Não, eu não desisti da história como alguns perguntaram. Na verdade a demora se deve aos próximos capítulos, (pois tive que reler toda a história duas vezes) em que o Kamus fará uma investigação a lá Sherlock Holmes para descobrir quem foi o primeiro do namorado; ao Escorpião Escarlate (que estava em fase final) e mais uns outros projetos que em breve vcs vão conhecer.

E façam suas apostas sobre o primeiro do Mi, pois logo logo todos saberão a verdade.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Ana Paula ; Ophiuchus no Shaina ; Cardosinha; Teffy; Shakinha; Srta Nina; Anjo Setsuna ; Aries sin; Pipe ; Nana Pizani; Ananda Almeida Ramos; Nanda; Babi-DeathMask ; Flor de Gelo (que começou a ler Recordações) e Tsuki Torres, que mandaram reviews.

Aproveitando, agradeço a paciência de todos e principalmente, os e-mails carinhosos, incentivando o lançamento deste capítulo. Muito obrigada.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões ou brigar comigo, podem me contatar no e-mail erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Jul/2006 -


	4. Descobrindo o inimigo

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Setembro**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Milo e Kamus vão visitar Ian. Depois de descobrir o diário secreto do Escorpiniano, o francês faz de tudo para colocar as mãos nos papéis e descobrir quem foi o primeiro do namorado. Obtendo as tão desejadas páginas, lê com cuidado e faz anotações minuciosas para descobrir o tão odiado nome._

o próximo ponto era o que lhe causava mais incomodo ao reler. Cada linha de dor e amargura descrita pelo namorado era como matar o francês aos poucos. Repassar o dia em que Milo sonhou com sua primeira vez destruía-o por dentro.

- Mon Ange, - disse com o coração apertado - eu vou arrancar este capítulo ruim da sua vida. – deu uma pequena pausa - Nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida por isso. – prometeu.

-oOo-

**CVA - Semana IV – Descobrindo o inimigo**

**- REVELAÇÃO DO PRIMEIRO DO MILO -**

Kamus respirou fundo. O peito doeu. Saber o quanto era sofrido para o namorado pensar em sua primeira vez incomodava-o como se tivesse uma ferida aberta no coração. Não. Não ia mais deixar seu Anjo sofrer. Tudo ia acabar e em breve.

- Eu prometo para você, Milo. Assim que eu souber quem é, ele pode contar os minutos que lhe restam de vida. – disse seriamente e passou para o ponto seguinte, passando para o mês de Julho.

**7. _CVA_ - Ano I - Mês Julho - Semana I - A primeira vez**

_Sonhava. Não. Aquilo não era sonho. Era o pior dos pesadelos. Via-se novamente naquele quarto barato de motel, revivendo aquele maldito filme da sua vida. _

_- O que você quer grego ? - interrompeu-o. O cheiro forte de bebida exalava de sua boca - Quer eu seja "docinho" com você ? Não quer saber como é o sexo entre dois homens ?_

_- Muito bem, viadinho. Vou embora. Você é muito menina. Arruma outro para meter em você. Me trazer até aqui para ficar fazendo doce. - falou e xingou em sua língua materna._

_Milo estava na dúvida. Do jeito que o outro estava alterado, era capaz de sair e contar para todo mundo que o "viadinho grego" era frouxo demais para "dar o rabo"._

_- Espera. - o Escorpiniano pediu sem muita convicção, ainda pensando se era uma boa ficar com aquele homem alterado pela bebida do jeito que estava._

_- Se eu ficar vai ser do meu jeito. - falou parando de vestir a roupa._

_"É melhor assim. Um homem. Jamais desconfiariam que ele pudesse SEQUER olhar para outro homem. Ele NUNCA vai contar. Tem tanto a perder quanto eu." - Milo pensava._

_- É... você não pode ser menos... agressivo ? - pediu._

_Xingou novamente em sua língua mãe._

_- Quer que eu te mostre como um homem transa com um viado ou não ?_

_O grego engoliu seco. Não queria mais ficar ali, mas era tarde. Tinha sido sua própria vítima. Devia ter escolhido outra pessoa para ser o seu primeiro. Afrodite teria sido uma boa escolha. O sueco jamais o machucaria, nem fisicamente nem com palavras._

_O grego estava tão abalado, que não conseguiu se conter e chorou na frente daquele ser abominável. Chorava de soluçar. Estava muito arrependido. Não deveria ter sido com ele. Errara feio ao escolher a dedo o seu primeiro. Claro que se fosse um homem, também teria a perder se os outros descobrissem. Só não imaginou que a agressividade do outro fosse assim tão selvagem. Quando conseguiu se controlar, o outro já estava vestido._

_Sentiu alguém sacudindo-o e gritando consigo. Gritando muito._

_-o-_

_- MILO ! - MM gritava enquanto sacudia o cavaleiro, acordando-o do pesadelo._

_O rosto do Escorpiniano estava banhado em lágrimas._

_- Não. - pediu se afastando - Não toca em mim._

_- Calma. Não vou tocar em você. Está tudo bem ?_

_- Vá embora._

_- Eu já vou. Eu só queria te pedir um favor._

_- Fica longe. - suplicou._

_- Estou longe, eu... Tudo bem. Vou sentar aqui na poltrona. - e sentou-se - Estou longe agora. Você está bem, Milo ? Teve um pesadelo ?_

_- Quer que eu te traga uma água ?_

_- VAI EMBORA ! - gritou e recomeçou a chorar com força._

_- Quer que eu chame o Kamus ?_

_- Mon Ange, por quê você se sujeitou a uma coisa dessas ? - o francês passou a mão no rosto do grego e depois secou-lhe as lágrimas._

_- Por você. - respondeu se controlando - Se eu te queria, tinha que saber como era, - olhou para o amigo que ainda estava chocado com o que estava ouvindo - E escolhi alguém que tivesse tanto a perder quanto eu, se descobrissem. Alguém que jamais acreditariam se dissessem que ele transava com homens._

_Deu uma pausa e secou as próprias lágrimas antes de continuar_

_- Mas ele que já era agressivo, com a bebida ficou mais e me machucou muito Kâ. Tanto fisicamente como pelo jeito que falava, dizendo que ia "meter" em mim E mesmo sabendo que era a primeira vez, ele não foi nem um pouco gentil. Disse que depois eu ia acostumar._

_Se falasse qualquer coisa, o Aquariano iria até o inferno buscar o outro. Não queria o amigo preso ou envolvido em alguma tragédia. Repentinamente repensou as palavras ditas a pouco pelo amigo e sorriu. Kamus tinha falado "a pessoa que eu amo". Ainda estava pensando na declaração que o outro fez sem perceber. O grego logo voltou a ficar sério. Sabia o quanto Kamus se aborrecia quando ele sorria no meio de alguma conversa séria. Era melhor amenizar as coisas._

_- Desculpa, mas eu prefiro ter passado o que passei e ter você do meu lado, a ter a minha "honra lavada" e te perder para sempre. Infelizmente aconteceu Kâ e não importa o que se faça, não dá para apagar o passado, mas se lembre que eu não sou nenhuma pobre garotinha deflorada, fui eu quem fui atrás e_... **_(extraído do texto original)_**

**_Relevante_**: ELE trata o Milo por "grego". ELE não tem pudor ao usar palavras baixas. ELE era alguém que as pessoas JAMAIS desconfiariam se tivesse alguma relação com outro homem. ELE é agressivo e fica ainda mais com a bebida.

MM estava no quarto do Milo, mas apesar deste estar pelado (que droga) ele não tentou se aproveitar e ainda se ofereceu para ligar para mim.

O Mon Ange não me quer preso ou envolvido em alguma tragédia. Prefere não ter a honra lavada a me perder para sempre.

**_Comentário_**: Milo escreve que ELE xingou em sua língua materna. POR QUE não fala que pxxxx de língua maldita é essa e me deixa saber quem é esse primeiro ? (droga !) O MM algumas vezes trata o Milo por "grego". O MM também não tem pudor de usar palavras baixas. O Milucho comenta que o primeiro é agressivo, porém com a bebida fica mais. Tanto o MM quanto o Shura ficam fora de controle quando bebem. Este "primeiro" é um homem que causa um medo ou desconforto no Mon Ange. Se eu tivesse que dizer quem me deixaria mais surpreso ao se declarar gay, se Shura ou MM (isso se eu não soubesse de nada), eu apostaria no MM, entretanto ficaria mais surpreso se fosse o Shura o primeiro do Milucho.

O MM não foi agressivo com o Milucho depois que o acordou. Na verdade ofereceu água, pareceu ficar preocupado e ainda me chamou. (estranho !)

É certo que o Mon Ange teme por mim, mas o quê uma pessoa comum poderia contra um cavaleiro ? Nada, mas um outro cavaleiro...

Suspirou. Seus comentários e suspeitas não estavam ajudando.

Deu uma nova lida nos pontos e agora via uma coisa que não vira da primeira vez. O namorado escreveu "Se falasse qualquer coisa, o Aquariano iria até o inferno buscar o outro". Inferno. Será que o primeiro do Escorpiniano estava lá ou era só um jeito figurado de dizer as coisas ? Na dúvida, fez uma anotação para pegar a nacionalidade dos soldados do Inferno. Era bom não se descuidar.

Passou para o próximo ítem.

_**8. CVA - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana II - Sétimo Poder**_

_O Escorpiniano saiu do banho e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Shura chegou no vestiário._

_- Isso foi jogo sujo. - Milo acusou-o._

_- Sujo ? Você foi pior. Você sabia que o Hyoga não ia transar._

_- É vingança ? - o grego questionou._

_Kamus já trocado de roupa aproximou-se um pouco dos dois._

_- Prefiro dizer que você está começando a pagar o que me deve. - o Capricorniano respondeu._

_Os dois ficaram se medindo. Era evidente que não gostavam um do outro._

_- Isso não vai acabar assim. - o Escorpiniano desafiou-o._

_- Claro que não. Você ainda me deve MUITO.- o espanhol respondeu à altura. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Shura fala para Milo que prefere dizer que ele esta pagando o que deve e que Milo deve MUITO.

**_Comentário_**: O que o Milo deve ? Será que ele é o primeiro ? O que Milo pode ter feito de tão grave para ele ? Saber que ele também é homossexual ? Será que o Milo ameaçou contar para todo mundo e por isso o Shura tem ódio ? O Mon Ange comentou comigo em uma oportunidade que o talvez o espanhol fosse apaixonado por ele. Será que ele se declarou para o Milucho e foi desprezado ?

Ficou algum tempo olhando para as anotações, mas sem respostas às suas perguntas, passou para a próxima observação.

_**9. Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana III e IV - O Castigo**_

_- Que bom que os amiguinhos foram pontuais. É uma pena que o francês também não tenha apostado, mas há um tempo certo para tudo. - o Capricorniano comentou se aproximando. - Eu estive pensando este final de semana e já sei o que vocês vão pagar de castigo._

_- Quero uma coisa bem simples e fácil de fazer. Como o aniversário da Saori é no final de semana que vem e haverá muitos fotógrafos e a imprensa... - deu uma pequena pausa para ver a reação dos gregos - ...quero que vocês façam um strip-tease na festa._

_- O QUÊ ? - o Escorpiniano gritou - Shura eu não posso fazer isso. Estou pleiteando uma autorização de adoção e isso seria encarado como uma atitude COMPLETAMENTE imoral. Eu seria prejudicado em minha avaliação. Por favor reconsidere._

_- Shura, eu sei que você está com raiva do Milo por causa da briga com a Shina, mas isso será muito complicado para mim. A Marin vai me matar. E isso também não é bom para o Milucho pois vai prejudicar o processo de adoção dele e a Saori..._

_- RAIVA POR CAUSA DA SHINA ? - perguntou com os olhos faiscando de ódio - Vocês são MUITO cegos mesmo. - e virando-se começou a ir embora. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Shura diz que não ter raiva do Milo por causa da Shina. Shura escolheu um strip-tease.

**_Comentário_**: Por que será que o Shura escolheu um strip-tease ? Por que será que ele queria ver o Milo pelado ? Não entendi por que o Shura também queria que eu tivesse apostado. Este texto está muito estranho. Por que ele teria raiva de mim, do Aioria e do Milo ? O que nós três fizemos para ele ? Ou o que será que fizemos separados ?

- Droga Milo. Por que você ainda não escreveu sobre o acampamento ? – perguntou conferindo mais uma vez os papéis e não encontrando o capítulo.

Certamente o Escorpiniano faria isso em breve. Kamus não via a hora de saber o que rolou dentro da barraca entre o namorado e o espanhol e o porquê do grego não querer ficar com o Canceriano.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o teto. Tinha mais algumas observações pessoais a realizar. Perdeu algum tempo meditando e começou a escrevê-las.

**_Kamus - Relevante 1_**: No dia em que eu bati no Milo e quis bater no Afrodite, o Shura me segurou. Eu disse sobre o sueco "_Esse viado, filho da pxxx, eu tenho NOJO dele._" O Shura respondeu "_Calma Kamus, eu também não gosto de viados, mas isso não é motivo para querer matar um **deles**_"

**_Comentário_**: Por que será que Shura fez este comentário? Ele sempre foi contra o Afrodite e adoraria ver o Pisciano tomar uma surra. Será que ele também é viado e por este motivo disse isso ?

**_Kamus - Relevante 2_**: Quando comecei a me entender com o sueco, fui na casa dele e o peguei, junto do MM, falando sobre o Milo. O italiano dizia que tinha vergonha do que fez com o Mon Ange, mas não tinha coragem de pedir desculpas. Afrodite disse que já o perdoara por causa disso. MM também comentou que no dia em que ele foi até o quarto do Mon Ange, (agora já sei quando aconteceu) o Milucho ainda demonstrou um certo medo.

**_Comentário_**: O que o Máscara da Morte fez para se envergonhar e para o Milo ter medo dele ? Se fosse mesmo uma traição, o Afrodite o perdoaria ?

- Preciso descobrir. Preciso saber o que se esconde neste passado. – deu uma pausa – Droga Milo. Onde é que a sua história cruza com a do MM e a do Shura, para que um tenha vergonha do que te fez e o outro te odeie ?

O Aquariano suspirou. Apesar de ter conseguido levantar um bom material, ainda não achava prudente interrogar o namorado. Primeiro queria ver o capítulo do acampamento.

O jeito era esperar.

-oOo-

_Domingo. Templo de Escorpião_

No domingo pela manhã os dois se encontraram na casa do Escorpiniano. Com saudades do francês, Milo estava um grude. O Aquariano, ainda um pouco tenso por causa da leitura, tinha dificuldades em se demonstrar mais afetivo.

- O que foi, meu sardentinho ? – o grego questionou carinhosamente, vendo que o outro não reagia às suas carícias - Não está com vontade ?

- Não é nada disso, Milo. – replicou, olhando para o vazio.

- Pronto. Agora me chamou de Milo. – disse e ficou emburrado.

- E o seu nome não é Milo ?

- NÃO. Você NÃO pode me chamar de Milo. Você TEM que me chamar de MON ANGE. – e voltou a ficar sério.

Kamus sorriu, achando graça. Sabia que aquele aborrecimento duraria apenas até se desculpar. Tão logo isso ocorresse, o namorado falaria que o tempo que passavam juntos era muito pouco para ficarem distantes um do outro. Terminaria dizendo que o francês era muito frio e, finalmente, depois de um carinho ou elogio, baixaria a guarda e cederia.

- Desculpe, Mon Ange. Estou um pouco preocupado com o trabalho.

- E eu tenho cara de mesa de escritório ? – perguntou aborrecido – Já não basta o pouco tempo que passamos juntos ? Só me falta agora gastar este tempo tentando trocar este seu coraçãozinho de gelo por um coraçãozinho de fogo. Humpf.

O Aquariano sorriu novamente. Conhecia bem demais o seu Anjo.

- Mon Ange, - derrubou-o gentilmente na cama e passou a mão em seu peito, descendo para sua cintura - eu te adoro. – disse e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Humm... – fez um biquinho manhoso – Está pensando que me ganha com este carinho barato ? - questionou enquanto o francês passava a mão em sua lateral, arrepiando-o.

- Ganho ? – perguntou com voz sensual, apertando aquela carne bronzeada.

- Hummm... – gemeu - ...claro que ganha. – disse roucamente, puxando o namorado ainda mais para cima de si.

-o-

Na hora do almoço, como de costume, Kamus seguiu para sua casa e o grego para o refeitório. Voltando ao templo, Milo foi até o quarto pegar a caixa de recordações. Faria algumas revisões e escreveria o capítulo do acampamento.

Assim que abriu o móvel, levou um grande susto. A caixa NÃO estava em seu lugar.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Se alguém colocasse as mãos naquelas páginas, seria um desastre. Abriu nervosamente a terceira porta do móvel e lá estava ela. Retirando rapidamente a tampa, conferiu o conteúdo da caixa. Todas as folhas estavam em ordem. Respirou aliviado.

Sentou-se na cama e com uma caneta em mãos, fez quase todas as alterações que precisava. Acabou o capítulo que faltava e guardou tudo de volta. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e comeu duas frutas. Voltando, olhou no relógio da sala: já era hora de dormir.

Estava sem sono. Abriu novamente o armário. A caixa praticamente caiu para fora. Pegando-a, percebeu uma coisa estranha. Normalmente deixava a caixa na segunda porta do armário. Nunca deixava na primeira ou na terceira, pois estas eram fechadas com travas e somente as pares possuíam chaves. Quando chegou do refeitório a caixa estava em uma porta ímpar. Não. Milo SEMPRE deixava a caixa em uma porta par. Sua respiração parou.

ALGUÉM tinha mexido em suas coisas.

-oOo-

_Última semana de Setembro. Segunda-feira..._

Na manhã seguinte, para sanar a dúvida, o grego ligou para casa. Deixara uma autorização para limpeza. Só esperava que a serva já estivesse lá.

Tocou três vezes e a mulher atendeu. Milo perguntou se na semana anterior a mesma limpara o seu quarto e o móvel escuro. Instantaneamente afirmou que sim, dizendo ainda que o cavaleiro não precisava se preocupar pois tudo seria limpo novamente.

Milo deu-se por satisfeito com a resposta. Certamente a caixa caíra durante a limpeza e a mulher colocara em qualquer porta.

Realmente. Isso era a explicação mais plausível. Se alguém, de fato, tivesse mexido em suas coisas, já teria falado ou o teria subornado.

- É meu amigo... – disse para si mesmo com um belo sorriso. – ...quem deve teme. – riu e esqueceu o assunto.

-o-

Durante a noite, pegou novamente sua caixa e sentando folgadamente na cama, terminou suas correções.

-oOo-

_Terça-feira..._

Logo após o almoço o Aquariano repetiu o que fizera na semana anterior: foi até a casa do grego.

O templo estava vazio. O francês entrou no quarto, abriu o móvel e pegou a caixa. Sorriu. Milo tinha escrito o capítulo do acampamento. Ia levá-lo, quando percebeu algo diferente. Passou as várias folhas. O namorado fizera várias revisões à caneta e tirara as páginas da ordem. Para não perder a seqüência decidiu levar todas para scanear. Tão logo as inseriu no computador, trouxe-as de volta, deixando-as na mesma numeração encontrada.

Durante a noite Kamus permaneceu em casa.

Abrindo o documento scaneado, observou rapidamente as anotações do grego. As correções foram feitas à caneta então eram fáceis de identificar no original escrito à lápis.

Passando para as últimas folhas, começou a ler o capítulo do acampamento.

_**10. CVA - Ano I - Mês Setembro - Semana II - O Acampamento **_

_- Aqui está. Shura ! - a deusa gritou lendo o papel que caíra no chão._

_A algazarra foi geral._

_- Mas isso não é justo. - Milo interrompeu a bagunça - Eu já estava com outro papel na mão._

_- E o felizardo é... - o grego anunciou, leu o papel e ficou mudo, com o sorriso fixo no rosto, mas deixando o papel cair novamente no saco._

_- Chega de palhaçada, Milo. - a deusa aproximou-se e retirou o saquinho da mão do Escorpiniano - Aqui está o papel aberto: Máscara da Morte !_

_Os cavaleiros gritaram._

_- Ok. Chega mesmo de palhaçada. - o Escorpiniano falou sorrindo - Vou ficar com o Shura._

_O espanhol, Kamus e Afrodite arregalaram os olhos pelo espanto._

_- Milo, pára de brincadeira. - Afrodite comentou._

_- É sério. - disse se aproximando do espanhol - Mesmo ele tendo pulado do saco, seria uma grande sacanagem fazer o Shura perder a honra da minha companhia. - e sorriu para todos._

_- Não precisa se incomodar. Pode ficar com o italiano. - o Capricorniano o livrou da obrigação._

_- Imagina Shura, eu só estava brincando. - disse ainda sorrindo - Claro que vou ficar com você. - disse sem arriscar um olhar para o Canceriano._

_-oOo-_

_Hora de dormir. Dentro da barraca de Milo e Shura._

_- Por que você voltou atrás e quis ficar comigo ? - o espanhol perguntou._

_- Ora, você foi o primeiro papel._

_- Humpf. - sorriu com deboche - E se eu disser que não acredito em UMA palavra do que você diz ?_

_- Pouco me importa se você acredita ou não na minha palavra. - Milo replicou secamente - Estou aqui, na mesma barraca que você, por ordem da Saori e não pense que só porque vamos dormir juntos de novo, depois de tanto tempo, o que eu sinto por você vai mudar. Sei que você não gosta de mim e a recíproca é VERDADEIRA. _

_- Ótimo. - sorriu - É bom saber que você me odeia tanto quanto eu te odeio. Isso me deixa livre para agir._

_- Agir ? Humpf. - deu um sorriso ainda mais debochado que o outro - Vai tentar me matar pelas costas... como fez com o Aioros ? - questionou em tom desafiador._

_- Tudo bem, meninos ? - a deusa perguntou do lado de fora da barraca, ao sentir o cosmo do espanhol aumentar._

_Os olhos do Capricorniano faiscavam de ódio._

_- Está tudo bem, Saori. - Shura respondeu controlando o cosmo - Só estamos conversando. - replicou sorrindo falsamente para o Escorpiniano._

_- Que ótimo. - a menina replicou - Então boa noite, meninos._

_- Boa noite. - responderam olhando-se raivosamente._

_- Só estamos debaixo do mesmo teto por causa da Saori, Escorpião. - deu uma pausa - Não. Não vou tentar te matar. Não quero sujar minhas mãos tocando novamente em você. - deu uma outra pausa - Também espero que não toque em mim._

_- Nem precisa se preocupar com isso, AMIGO. - disse com sarcasmo e afastou bem o colchonete antes de deitar de frente para o outro. Não confiava no Capricorniano e não ia dar as costas a ele por nada neste mundo. **(extraído do texto original)**_

**_Relevante_**: Milo prefere Shura a dormir com MM. Dentro da barraca, Milo fala "_Estou aqui, na mesma barraca que você, por ordem da Saori e não pense que só porque vamos **dormir juntos de novo, depois de tanto tempo**, o que eu sinto por você vai mudar. Sei que você não gosta de mim e a recíproca é VERDADEIRA." _Shura responde _"Ótimo. É bom saber que você me odeia tanto quanto eu te odeio. Isso me deixa livre para agir." _Shura ainda complementa_ "...Não vou tentar te matar. **Não quero sujar minhas mãos tocando novamente em você**. - deu uma outra pausa - **Também espero que não toque em mim**." _E Milo "_Nem precisa se preocupar com isso, AMIGO. - disse com sarcasmo e afastou bem o colchonete antes de deitar de frente para o outro. **Não confiava no Capricorniano e não ia dar as costas a ele por nada neste mundo.**"_

**_Comentário_**: O capítulo tem pontos extremamente fortes. Quando foi que Shura dormiu com o Mon Ange ? Isso é uma confissão ? Os dois declaram ódio mútuo. O Shura diz que não vai tentar matar o Milo (será que foi só porque a Saori estava perto ?) e diz para não tocá-lo novamente. Quando é que eles se tocaram ? Milo se afasta do espanhol por não confiar nele. Se para ficar com o Shura havia tantos agravantes, por quê não ficar com o MM ?

Parou de escrever e releu o texto com cuidado. O motivo de não escolher o italiano nem era mencionado. Talvez fosse até um motivo bobo: saber que o Pisciano ficaria com ciúme. Entretanto, o que estava escrito sobre o Capricorniano não deixava dúvidas.

- Por Zeus. Foi o Shura ?

De repente lembrou-se das alterações realizadas no texto. Talvez conseguisse mais dados. Ordenou e começou a repassar as páginas. A grande maioria eram correções da língua ou algum pequeno detalhe. Chegando à folha que relatava a primeira vez, sorriu. Estava cheia de observações.

Avaliando-a melhor, achou estranho. O relato do pesadelo do namorado, no dia em que o Canceriano estava no quarto de Milo, começava de forma esquisita. O Escorpiniano escrevera uma frase, mas riscara-a completamente. Kamus tentava entender o que estava por trás dos riscos, mas como não conseguia, preferiu imprimir em uma letra maior, obtendo uma melhor visualização.

"_no meio de sua sonolência o grego ouviu MM xingando em sua língua mãe. Queria acordar, mas, por causa do italiano, seu corpo recomeçou a viver aquele pesadelo"_

O Aquariano balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não. Não podia ser. Será que estava interpretando certo ? Forçou-se a reler a frase várias vezes.

- Máscara da Morte ? - suas pernas fraquejaram - Foi ele ? - perguntou em um misto de afirmação e dúvida.

O texto não declarava que o Canceriano fosse o culpado, mas a frase riscada "..._por causa do italiano, seu corpo recomeçou a viver aquele pesadelo"_ era MUITO clara. Para a situação descrita, só havia UM italiano: Máscara da Morte.

Sua mente estava a mil. O ocorrido entre Milo e Shura dentro da barraca e o comentário sobre o italiano o confundiam. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

Passou a próxima página e percebeu mais um item curioso. Ainda no relato do pesadelo, porém antes de comentar a chegada do francês em sua casa, o grego deixara algumas observações. Escrevera o número 1 e o circulara. No canto inferior da folha o mesmo número 1 circulado apontava a mensagem "_Para você nunca esquecer sua primeira vez, Milo_". Seguido do comentário havia várias anotações numéricas: ST 13-34-699-83; ST 14-18-735-85; ST 14-39-756-79; ST 15-19-788-83.

Kamus não conseguia entender o que o namorado queria dizer com aquilo. Releu todo o capítulo novamente, mas não foi capaz de compreender as siglas. Ficou olhando para aquele amontoado de letras e números tentando desvendar-lhes o significado. Nada. Respirou fundo.

-o-

Saindo da cozinha, após fazer um lanche, continuava a queimar os neurônios em busca de solução. O Aquariano precisava descobrir o que as siglas queriam dizer pois elas CERTAMENTE escondiam a tão esperada resposta à sua enorme dúvida.

- Mon Ange, o que você quer dizer com este monte de números ?

"ST, ST, ST o que é ST ?" - pensava.

- SANTUÁRIO, KAMUS ! Não seja BURRO !

Talvez o grego estivesse falando sobre os anuários.

Imediatamente conectou-se à internet e começou a busca. Passou horas procurando. Vasculhou de todas as formas, mas não encontrou nada que valesse a pena. Ainda tinha um caso insolúvel nas mãos.

- Droga Milo ! Não teria sido mais fácil você simplesmente escrever o nome de quem foi ?

Olhou para o relógio do computador. Três e cinqüenta da manhã. Salvou, fechou tudo e foi dormir. Precisaria da noite do outro dia para suas pesquisas.

-oOo-

_Quarta-feira. Fundação... _

Naquela manhã Saori chamou o Escorpiniano para conversar. Conseguira uma resposta dos deuses. A eleição estava marcada para quinze de outubro.

O grego ficou muito decepcionado porque os advogados aconselharam a não entrar com o pedido enquanto a lei não fosse derrubada. "_É melhor fazer tudo dentro da legalidade._" disseram por telefone à deusa. "_Imagine falar com um juiz e dizer que o processo de adoção pode ser interrompido caso uma lei não seja aprovada. Não se pode dizer a um juiz que se está burlando uma lei, mesmo que esta não seja da legislação grega."_

- Sinto muito, Milo. – disse também um pouco decepcionada – Agora só nos resta esperar.

- E se tentarem adotar a Calíope neste meio tempo ?

- Milo. - sorriu carinhosamente, aproximou-se de seu cavaleiro e pegou-lhe a mão – Não se preocupe. Confie em seu destino. Nada acontece por acaso. Se você tiver que ser o pai da Calíope, será. Essas dificuldades apenas lhe trarão força e motivação para alcançar o que deseja.

- Estou chateado. – confessou.

- Eu sei. – deu uma pausa - Eu também estou. – deu outra pausa – Mas não vamos nos abater. Se os deuses nos virem para baixo vão achar que desistimos. É isso que queremos que eles pensem ?

- Nunca. Eu NUNCA desisto. – sorriu – Obrigado. – pegou a mão da menina e beijou-a – Você não é só minha deusa. Como a Ilana costuma dizer, você também é um anjo da guarda. (1)

- Acha mesmo que os anjos existem ? – Saori questionou.

- Não sei, mas se existirem, você é um.

A menina abraçou-o, emocionada.

- Obrigada Milo. É na sua fortaleza que encontro a minha.

- Nós vamos conseguir. – disse beijando-a na testa – Vamos conseguir liberdade para amar e formar família. Nem que eu tenha que ir até os deuses e lançar minhas agulhas escarlates para obrigá-los a isso.

A garota riu, achando graça, e abraçou com mais força seu guardião.

-o-

Na noite de quarta-feira Kamus voltou às buscas, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada esclarecedor. Passou a madrugada conectado e adormeceu em seu escritório, sem obter sucesso.

Seus esforços apenas foram recompensados na sexta-feira, às duas e quinze da manhã.

Cansado de procurar pelos anuários, entrou na internet e acessou mais uma vez o site de busca. Colocou apenas a palavra ST e 13. Novamente o site trouxe indicações sem sentido. Estava para fechá-lo quando notou a opção "busca nos resultados". Certamente não encontraria o que procurava, mas como no momento não possuía coisa alguma, não custava arriscar. Digitou apenas ST 13 e na busca dos resultados colocou ST 14.

Finalmente apareceu o que queria. Sim. ST era Santuário, mas não o Santuário onde ele e os cavaleiros moravam. ST era SANTUÁRIO TIMES (2). Voltou a olhar para os números. Sorriu. Agora estava claro. Provavelmente as demais observações eram ano, edição, semanas, páginas.

Estava cansado. No dia seguinte confirmaria suas suspeitas.

-oOo-

_Manhã de Sexta-feira..._

O Aquariano acordou atrasado e correu para o trabalho, mas não antes de pegar as anotações dos números feitas pelo grego.

Depois de fazer o que precisava no trabalho e, pouco antes de sair para almoçar, entrou no site da revista. Colocou o código de assinante da Fundação e acessou o conteúdo exclusivo. Tudo era muito organizado e logo encontrou as referências que procurava.

O que leu embrulhou seu estômago.

-o-

No meio da tarde o telefone tocou e o cavaleiro atendeu.

- Alô ?

- É o Kamus.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Quero sair com você para conversar.

- Conversar ? – questionou surpreso - Sobre o quê ?

- Sobre o Milo. Você e o Milo. - deu uma pausa - Alguma objeção ?

O cavaleiro engoliu seco antes de responder.

- Não. Onde ?

- Podemos passar em algum lugar e comprar umas cervejas, mas quero conversar em um lugar tranqüilo. Não quero que ninguém nos perturbe. Pode ser no morro do Uivo.

- Aquele em que o pessoal pula de asa-delta ? (3)

- Exato.

- Quando ?

- Hoje.

- No seu ou no meu carro ?

- No meu. Sete e meia no estacionamento. - o Aquariano informou.

- Ok. Até mais. - disse e desligou.

Milo já havia dito ao namorado que chegaria um pouco mais tarde naquela sexta-feira porque teria reunião de professores. Saori queria conversar sobre o último bimestre letivo. A menina já havia alertado que a reunião provavelmente se estenderia até as nove da noite porque novos professores, contratados para a programação de férias, também seriam apresentados.

Kamus elevou o cosmo. Sempre foi uma pessoa controlada demais. Desta vez não seria assim.

-oOo-

_Noite do mesmo dia, Fundação..._

Depois que a deusa apresentou os novos integrantes do corpo docente, a menina trouxe um documento e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Bem, queridos professores, é com grata satisfação que lhes apresento este papel. Isto é o resultado de um belo trabalho e do reconhecimento de nossos esforços. Ganhamos a prévia distrital e junto com a "Associação de Amigos da Infância", fomos escolhidos para representar a Grécia. - deu uma pausa - ESTAMOS CONCORRENDO OFICIALMENTE AO PRÊMIO UNICEF ! - disse entusiasmada.

A gritaria foi geral. Enquanto o documento passava de mão em mão, os professores abraçavam-se e congratulavam-se.

- Vamos concorrer em duas categorias – explicou - "Inclusão Social" por termos aceito crianças especiais e incluído as mesmas em atividades corriqueiras, e "Atividade Destaque" com a peça. - os professores gritaram e abraçaram o Pisciano - A repercussão foi ótima e caso fiquemos entre os três primeiros lugares, receberemos uma indicação para levar a peça a outros países.

O Peixinho se emocionou e abraçou Milo e Saori.

- Obrigado. - disse com os olhos marejados - Se não fosse por vocês, nada disso seria possível.

- Nós apenas o ajudamos Afrodite, mas tudo isso é fruto da sua competência. – a garota replicou - Parabéns. – disse e abraçou-o uma vez mais.

Trouxeram os comes e bebes e todos começaram a festejar.

Depois de falar com todos os professores, Milo pensou no Aquariano. Kamus certamente gostaria de saber a novidade. Ligou para o namorado.

Já se aproximava das sete e meia. O francês olhou o celular e viu que era o Escorpiniano. Sabia que o grego ficaria na escola no mínimo até as nove. Escrevera um bilhete de despedida ao moreno, mas achou melhor atender como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Oi, Mon Ange.

- ESTAMOS CONCORRENDO AO PRÊMIO UNICEF !

- Que bom. - disse secamente ao ficar frente a frente com o outro cavaleiro.

"Britanicamente no horário." (4) - o Escorpiniano ouviu uma voz conhecida falar em tom debochado.

- Onde você está ? – perguntou ao francês.

- Não posso mais falar, Milo.

- O que está acontecendo ? – insistiu.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, saiba que eu te amo. - disse e desligou.

- Esper... – tarde demais. O outro já não estava mais ao telefone.

O grego tentou ligar insistentemente para o Aquariano, mas o celular parecia fora de área ou, de fato, desligado.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Tinha visto os olhares do namorado para um outro cavaleiro durante o acampamento depois do sorteio dos pares. Era um olhar de ódio. Ficou ainda mais tenso por se lembrar de um outro fato: alguém mexera em suas coisas. Será que o namorado pegara suas memórias sem autorização ? Sua mente trabalhava à velocidade da luz. Por que Kamus estava seco ? O que poderia ter lido para ficar assim ? Pensou imediatamente no cavaleiro o qual reconhecera a voz. Arregalou os olhos. Em suas memórias havia um trecho extremamente comprometedor.

"Essa não, Kâ." - pensou – "Que bobagem você está pensando em fazer ?"

O grego correu até onde o Pisciano estava.

- Dido, preciso que você me dê o telefone do Máscara da Morte.

- Por quê ?

- Pelos deuses, ME FALA !

O sueco assustou-se e deu o número. O grego ligou. Nada.

- Tente você.

Nada. Só dava mensagem de desligado.

- Dido, temos que voltar para o Santuário AGORA !

- O que está acontecendo, Milo ?

- O Kamus está com ciúmes do Máscara da Morte.

- E você está com medo que eles briguem ?

- Não. – deu uma pausa - Estou com medo que eles se matem. - disse seriamente.

-o-

O grego parou a moto no estacionamento. O carro do francês não estava lá, entretanto não cometeria o mesmo erro. (5). Pediu para Afrodite procurar o italiano enquanto ia para seu templo.

Chegando em Escorpião chamou o namorado, mas não obteve resposta. Concentrou-se. O Aquariano não estava no Santuário. Ia sair do quarto quando notou ao lado de sua cabeceira, embaixo de um porta-retrato, um papel dobrado.

Abriu.

"_Mon Ange,_

_Você sabe o quanto me irrita que mexam em minhas coisas, por isso peço que me perdoe por ter mexido nas suas._

_Claro que eu confio em você, mas eu não agüentava mais ver o seu sofrimento e esta recusa tola em me dizer quem foi o seu primeiro. Para falar a verdade, o que mais me aborrecia era ter a certeza que você protegia alguém de minha fúria._

_No final de semana no qual visitamos o Ian, enquanto tomava banho, eu achei uma espécie de diário. _

_Não, eu não ia invadir sua privacidade. Você sabe como consigo controlar minha curiosidade, porém neste caso, não era uma mera questão de curiosidade, mas de paz. Exatamente. Perdi inúmeras noites de sono pensando que uma pessoa muito próxima poderia ter feito algum mal a você e isso me consumia._

_Confesso que entrei sorrateiramente em sua casa e me apossei do conteúdo do seu diário, copiando-o. Li avidamente cada linha na esperança de encontrar o autor de sua tristeza. Encontrei as siglas sobre o seu primeiro e empenhei todos os meus minutos livres para descobrir o que significavam aqueles códigos. Apenas na madrugada de hoje, sexta-feira, tive uma luz: Santuário Times. Mergulhei nas páginas indicadas e achei. Achei aquele quem eu odiava antes mesmo de conhecer-lhe o nome..._"

O grego parou de ler e engoliu seco.

- Ele sabe. - disse a si mesmo e retomou a leitura.

"_...Marcello di Montelle. Li tudo o que encontrei sobre ele._

_Em termos gerais era mais um capo (6) italiano, metido em várias falcatruas e ilegalidades. Imediatamente pensei em ir até a Itália e matá-lo. Eu queria arrancar-lhe pele e ossos._

_Apesar de não ser necessário, pois o nome maldito estava gravado em minha mente, fiz uma breve anotação sobre ele e saí para almoçar. Ao retornar, e ver o papel escrito, tomei um grande susto. Anotei apenas as inicias do nome e quando reli o papel, meu estômago revirou. Lá estavam as três letras: MdM. Agora tudo ficava claro. Sei como você é misterioso e poderia muito bem ter feito isso para me despistar. _

_Óbvio. MdM. Agora entendo porque você preferiu o Shura no dia do camping. E eu pensando que o relatado dentro da barraca comprometia o espanhol... Como fui tolo. Tolo e estúpido, mas chega ! _

_Não se preocupe, vou cuidar para que nunca mais você tenha receio de pegá-lo como companheiro. Vou elevar meu cosmo ao máximo e espero que eu possa voltar e rasgar esta carta junto com você, quando não teremos mais as sombras do passado nos atormentando._

_Estou confiante, entretanto se eu não voltar, desculpe minha fraqueza e minha incapacidade em te fazer feliz. Espero que também perdoe minhas atitudes porque não consigo mais viver sabendo que seu passado te dói tanto._

_Você sabe minha dificuldade em expressar o que sinto, mas posso dizer com certeza, que nunca amei ninguém como amo você. E saiba que aconteça o que acontecer, te amarei eternamente._

_Sinceras desculpas,_

_Kâ._"

O Escorpiniano ficou desesperado.

- Por Zeus, Kâ. O que você vai fazer ?

Pegou o celular e ligou para o sueco.

- Milo, não acho o Amore.

- Dido, me encontra no estacionamento. Pense em algum lugar que você levaria alguém se quisesse matá-lo. Vamos precisar desta informação. - disse e desligou.

O Pisciano olhava atônito para o aparelho. Pelo jeito a coisa era bem pior que pensava.

-oOo-

_No morro do uivo..._

O italiano acabava de abrir a porta do carro e descer. O Aquariano deixou o farol ligado e também desceu. Estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Foi mal, francês. - disse olhando para o outro - Sei que você se aborreceu em procurar budweiser gelada para mim, mas eu simplesmente ADORO esta cerveja. Você não quer uma ? - perguntou oferecendo-lhe uma garrafa.

- Não. Aproveite.

"Isso, aproveite. Aproveite pois serão suas últimas." - o cavaleiro de Aquário pensava.

- E aí Geladinho ? - questionou sentando-se em uma das rochas e tomando um bom gole de cerveja - O que está pegando ?

- Eu quero entender porque o Milo não quis ficar com você na barraca.

- Ora, VOCÊ é o namorado dele. Ele não te disse ?

- Quero ouvir da sua boca.

- Kamus, faça o favor. O Milo é um cara legal, mas não bate bem das idéias. Quem é que vai saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha ? Se você não sabe, como é que EU vou saber ?

-oOo-

_No estacionamento do Santuário..._

O sueco e o grego se encontraram.

- Mi, eu só vou sair daqui depois que você me explicar o que está acontecendo.

- O Kamus está com ciúmes porque eu não fiquei na barraca com o Máscara. Ele acha tem ou teve alguma coisa entre nós dois.

- E ele está certo ? - perguntou seriamente

Era melhor não alarmar o Pisciano.

- Claro que não, Dido. Será que já não bastam as insanidades do Kamus ?

Afrodite ficou aliviado com a resposta, mas imediatamente preocupado.

- Mi, se aquele cubo de gelo tocar no Amore, EU ACABO COM ELE !

- Calma Dido. Primeiro vamos encontrá-los. Aí vamos esclarecer este mal entendido e tudo vai ficar bem, ok ?

- Ok. Vamos logo. - deu uma pausa - Onde você acha que eles estão ?

- Tenho uma suspeita. - disse e subiu na moto.

"Tomara que eu esteja certo. Se não acertarmos o lugar de primeira, não quero nem pensar o que pode acontecer."

-oOo-

_No alto do morro..._

- Então você prefere não me contar sua versão ?

- Minha versão ? – riu - Não tem MINHA versão, Kamus.

- Ok. Então vou te contar o que o Milo me disse. - o grego não tinha falado nada. O Aquariano queria apenas jogar verde para tentar pegar alguma resposta do outro - Ele disse que não quis ficar com você por causa do que aconteceu no passado.

- No passado ? – questionou com cuidado.

- É. Ele me contou que você... - deu uma pequena pausa - ... foi o primeiro dele.

O italiano ficou algum tempo mudo. Depois suspirou, baixando os olhos. Voltou a fitar o cavaleiro à sua frente. Colocou a cerveja de lado e ficou encarando o francês.

- Isso é verdade ? - Kamus indagou.

O Canceriano engoliu seco. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão nos olhos do Aquariano. Pelo jeito o outro cavaleiro respirava ódio. Era melhor ter cuidado com o que falava.

- Bem Kamus. - deu uma pausa - Entenda. - outra pausa - Eu estava bêbado. - Máscara da Morte viu os olhos do francês cerrarem e passarem do azul escuro para o dourado - Eu bem que achei que estava sendo o primeiro do moleque.

- Você o machucou. - disse com a voz carregada de frieza.

- Acho que sim, mas não foi por mal.

- NÃO FOI POR MAL ? - perguntou com ódio e aumentou o cosmo imediatamente, recebendo a armadura de Aquário – VOCÊ O MACHUCOU. - disse com uma voz gutural - Morrerá sentindo ainda MAIS dor.

O Canceriano aumentou o cosmo e também se revestiu de sua armadura.

- Kamus, calma. - disse receoso - Eu já disse que se machuquei não foi por mal. Foi ele quem veio se oferecer para mim e eu... eu estava bêbado.

O francês atacou. Não aceitou a explicação. O tempo de argumentações já havia se esgotado.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Milo e o Pisciano conseguem chegar ao local. Kamus não dá ouvidos ao namorado. Afrodite magoa-se profundamente com a situação. Desesperado, o grego toma uma atitude drástica._

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Ilana é uma serva idosa, a qual o Milo tem grande carinho, como se fosse sua própria mãe. A senhora é cristã e acredita em anjos, por isso o comentário do grego.

( 2 ) A revista Santuário Times é o tema principal da fic Santuário Times da Calíope

( 3 ) Este morro é o mesmo em que o Milo quase se suicidou no penúltimo capítulo da fic Recordações.

( 4 ) Franceses e ingleses não se dão muito bem. (mais ou menos a relação entre brasileiros x argentinos). O comentário "francês britanicamente no horário", obviamente foi para aborrecer o Aquariano.

( 5 ) Em Recordações, Milo não percebeu que o carro do francês estava parado fora do estacionamento e pensou que Kamus não o amava mais, quase cometendo suicídio por causa disso.

( 6 ) "Era mais um capo" significa "Era mais um mafioso"

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todas que escreveram Ilia Verseau; Anjo Setsuna; Shakinha; Srta Nina; Dark.ookami; Babi-deathmask; Nana Pizani; Ophiuchus no Shaina e Nanda; e também aos que tiveram paciência de esperar a revelação do primeiro do Milucho. Obrigada a todos.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões, brigar comigo ou me ameaçar por causa do que falei do MM e do Shura rsrs, podem me contatar no e-mail erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Ago/2006 -


	5. Páginas Viradas

**CURTINDO A VIDA ADOIDADO - Ano I - Mês Setembro**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Kamus consegue descobrir quem é o primeiro do Escorpiniano e chama o Canceriano para conversar. Milo e Afrodite têm uma grata surpresa ao saberem que a Fundação foi indicada para concorrer ao prêmio UNICEF. O grego liga para contar a novidade ao namorado e percebe algo estranho. Após ler uma carta do francês, desespera-se e sai com o sueco à procura dos dois. Máscara da Morte revela que foi o primeiro do Escorpiniano e deixa Kamus enfurecido._

- NÃO FOI POR MAL ? - perguntou com ódio e aumentou o cosmo imediatamente, recebendo a armadura de Aquário – VOCÊ O MACHUCOU. - disse com uma voz gutural - Morrerá sentindo ainda MAIS dor.

O Canceriano aumentou o cosmo e também se revestiu de sua armadura.

- Kamus, calma. - disse receoso - Eu já disse que se machuquei não foi por mal. Foi ele quem veio se oferecer para mim e eu... eu estava bêbado.

O francês atacou. Não aceitou a explicação. O tempo de argumentações já havia se esgotado.

-oOo-

**CVA - Semana IV – Páginas viradas**

-oOo-

_No alto do morro..._

Máscara da Morte conseguiu bloquear o primeiro golpe, mas o segundo atingiu-o em cheio, derrubando-o.

Apesar de ser um cavaleiro muito forte e ágil, o italiano estava em desvantagem. Tentava atacar o francês, mas Kamus investia violentamente, sem dar brechas ao Canceriano. A regularidade dos golpes gelados era tamanha que Máscara da Morte mal conseguia defender-se, quanto mais atacar.

O Aquariano não dava trégua. Quando lutou contra seu pupilo tinha um propósito: precisava despertar o sétimo sentido no jovem. Executando o golpe proibido junto de Saga e Shura, encenou uma farsa. Em todas as lutas sempre elevava sua força ao nível estritamente necessário.

Entretanto agora a aura do francês alcançava um poder jamais atingido. Diferente das vezes anteriores, cujo objetivo era portar-se como um cavaleiro, sua intenção era outra. Com a alma carregada de ódio só queria uma coisa: destruir.

E de fato, contra aquele que machucou seu querido Anjo, Kamus era uma arma letal.

-oOo-

_Perto dali..._

Milo e Afrodite sentiram os cosmos ardentes dos outros dois cavaleiros se encontrando. O Escorpiniano acelerou a moto ao máximo. Sentira a intensidade que vinha de cada um e facilmente percebeu uma luta desigual. Se demorasse muito, não haveria mais tempo de salvar o Canceriano.

-o-

Quando os dois chegaram em cima do monte, havia vários focos de destruição.

Um vento muito frio cortava o lugar e várias rochas tinham virado blocos de gelo. Do francês saía uma aura em tom dourado enquanto o italiano estava de joelhos com a armadura quase completamente congelada e os membros também, impossibilitando os movimentos.

Parando a moto de qualquer jeito, os dois desceram a tempo de ver o cavaleiro de Aquário fazendo a pose de seu golpe mais temido.

- NÃO ! - Milo gritou, correndo para ficar na frente de Máscara da Morte, a fim de barrar as intenções do namorado.

Afrodite preparou suas rosas contra o francês, mas este criou uma imensa parede de gelo à volta do Pisciano e do grego, prendendo-os. Novamente levantou as mãos e sua aura tornou-se ainda mais dourada.

- KAMUS, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO ! - o Escorpiniano implorou.

- Ele te machucou, Milo. - disse com uma voz gutural - Confessou que foi o seu primeiro. Já fiz o julgamento. Ele DEVE morrer.

- O QUÊ ? - o sueco perguntou olhando surpreso para o outro – SEU PRIMEIRO ? Vocês... transaram ? - perguntou e logo seus olhos cerraram e adquiriram um tom dourado.

O cosmo de Afrodite subiu rapidamente.

- Você ERA meu melhor amigo, Milo. - disse e atacou-o com fúria.

O grego desviou do golpe e concentrou-se.

- RESTRIÇÃO !

Seu ataque não teve efeito algum no sueco, que o golpeou mais uma vez.

- Dido, nós não transamos, eu juro. – com as mãos tentava bloquear o ataque - KAMUS, PÁRA ! NÃO FOI ELE. PÁRA ! - gritou.

- Você está mentindo, Milo. Apenas não quer que eu o mate. - o francês continuou a concentrar o golpe em suas mãos.

- Eu não acredito, Mi. – Afrodite disse profundamente magoado - POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME CONTOU ? – questionou enfurecido e forçou a bola de energia de suas rosas contra o amigo.

- PORQUE NÃO ACONTECEU ! – empregou uma força ainda maior para conter o Pisciano - NÃO FOI ELE, KAMUS ! PÁRA ! ELE SÓ ME BEIJOU, NÃO TRANSOU COMIGO ! O MEU PRIMEIRO FOI UM ITALIANO, MAS NÃO FOI ELE. – gritou - FOI O MARCELLO DI MONTELLE, O MAFIOSO, O MÁSCARA DA MORTE SÓ ME BEIJOU. SÓ ME BEIJOU !

O Aquariano permaneceu com os braços levantados, mas não proferiu nenhum golpe.

- Milo, diz que é verdade. Diz que você e o Amore não transaram. – o sueco implorou, sem deixar de atacar o outro.

- É verdade, Dido. Eu e o Máscara NUNCA transamos.

O Pisciano desviou a bola de energia que se formara entre os dois para a parede de gelo, despedaçando-a.

O grego correu até o namorado e Afrodite foi ver como o italiano estava.

-o-

O rosto do francês estava lívido e banhado em lágrimas.

- Kâ ? - o Escorpiniano perguntou se aproximando.

- Fiz um mau julgamento. – balbuciou em resposta.

- Está tudo bem, Kâ. – aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Eu tentei matar um inocente. Fiz um mau julgamento. – repetia baixinho, com os olhos fixos no Canceriano e as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

- Kamye, está tudo bem.

- Não. - olhou para o grego - Tentei matar um cavaleiro inocente. Não fui correto em minha avaliação e tenho que ir a julgamento. Devo perder o posto de guardião do templo de Aquário e ser banido do Santuário para sempre.

- Não, Kâ, não diga isso. – seus olhos se entristeceram antes de abraçar o namorado.

-o-

- Como você está ? – o Pisciano questionou friamente, sem aproximar-se demais.

Máscara da Morte permanecia no chão, ofegante e com a armadura praticamente congelada.

- Amore, – olhou para o sueco - me perdoa. – pediu.

Afrodite permanecia impassível.

- Dido, eu te amo tanto. Eu sei que quase nunca te digo essas coisas, mas te amo muito, muito mesmo.

- Me ama ? Humpf ! – desdenhou.

- Amore, perdão. – tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, voltando a cair e sentindo muita dor em seus membros congelados. – Perdão. – suplicou novamente.

- Perdão ? Humpf. – indagou sarcástico - Tarde demais para esta palavra. – replicou sem emoção alguma e dando as costas, começou a andar – Adeus. Estou perdendo uma festa por sua causa.

- DIDO, por favor ! - implorou - Se você me abandonar, eu morro.

- Morre ? – questionou debochado – Não. Não morre não. Quantas vezes você não me abandonou sozinho em casa e foi trepar com alguma vagabunda para garantir sua fama de machão ? Se eu não morri e estou aqui, vivinho, por que você morreria ?

- Amore, por favor.

- Sabe Máscara, antes de ir embora, tenho uma dúvida: você foi mesmo o primeiro do Milo ?

O Canceriano ficou mudo.

- RESPONDA ! – disse imperativamente.

-o-

Kamus deixou-se cair de joelhos.

- Me perdoa, Mon Ange. Eu falhei. Não fui capaz de descobrir quem tinha te machucado e tentei matar um inocente. – deu uma pequena pausa - Ele disse que foi o seu primeiro e eu... eu enlouqueci.

- Ele foi o primeiro. – abaixou-se junto do namorado - Foi o primeiro homem a me beijar. Mas não passou disso. Foi só um beijo, Kâ.

- Ele disse que estava bêbado... e achava que tinha sido o seu primeiro... e te machucou. – as lágrimas continuaram a cair.

O grego suspirou e secou as lágrimas do namorado.

- Ele só me beijou. Foi um pouco rude, mas não tentou transar comigo. – deu um beijo no rosto do Aquariano e o abraçou.

- Eu tentei matar um inocente. Se eu tivesse conseguido eu seria um assassino.

- Calma Kâ. Você não é um assassino. Você não o matou.

- Como ele está ?

- Eu não sei. - disse soltando-se do francês e olhando para os outros dois cavaleiros um pouco afastados.

- Eu preciso saber como ele está. - levantou-se.

-o-

- Vamos Máscara. Estou esperando uma resposta. – disse com extrema frieza – Você foi ou não foi o primeiro do Milo ?

- Amore, por favor, não me chama de Máscara. – suplicou.

- RESPONDA ! – ordenou.

O Canceriano ficou com receio. Era fácil perceber que seu relacionamento com Afrodite estava por um fio. Se mentisse, seria muito pior.

- Fui. – disse baixinho - Fui o primeiro homem a beijá-lo. – olhou para o Pisciano - Mas não passou disso. Eu juro !

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar ?

- É verdade. Juro !

- Quando foi isso ?

Máscara da Morte ficou calado.

- QUANDO FOI ISSO ? – berrou.

- Foi... naquele dia em que encontrei o Milo tomando banho no vestiário. (1)

- É mesmo ? – falou com sarcasmo – Que engraçado. Se me lembro bem, você disse ter encontrado o Milo sozinho no vestiário e que, por estar bêbado, você o confundiu comigo e QUASE o agarrou. – deu uma pequena pausa – Isso não é estranho ? Na sua primeira versão você nem o tocava. Agora você diz que o beijou. Será que se eu te pressionar para contar a história novamente, – começou a andar em volta do outro cavaleiro – você vai confessar que fxxxx com ele ? VAI CONFESSAR QUE TREPOU COM O MEU MELHOR AMIGO ? – indagou furioso.

- Amore, por favor, me perdoa. Eu não tive coragem de te contar. Eu estava bêbado. Fiz uma grande bobagem.

- Você MENTIU para mim. Você me traiu. – o Pisciano replicou, elevando o cosmo.

- Afrodite, não. – o Aquariano interveio – Isso não vale a pena.

- Tem razão, Kamus. – falou controlando o cosmo – Não vale a pena. Quem fez uma grande bobagem fui eu ao me entregar a esta relação ESTÚPIDA. Eu ficava em casa e me anulava enquanto este traste saía à caça de uma piranha qualquer para mostrar que era "o pegador" – suspirou - Eu rejeitei a todos por causa deste aí e agora, ISSO. – observou o Canceriano com desprezo – Ele só me usou. NUNCA gostou de mim.

- Eu sempre te amei, Dido.

- MENTIRA ! Quem ama NÃO TRAI. Quem ama, DIZ que ama. Quem ama, MOSTRA que ama. – deu uma pequena pausa – Acabou.

- O quê ?

- Acabou. Cansei. Cansei de me anular. Cansei de sofrer. Cansei de chorar. Cansei de você. – disse enquanto pegava o celular e digitava alguns números.

- Amore, por favor.

- Alô ? Central de Táxi ? Aqui é o Afrodite. Estou no alto do morro do uivo. Você pode me enviar um táxi ? Destino: Santuário. – deu uma pausa para ouvir – Ok. Obrigado. – desligou. Deu as costas para Máscara da Morte e virou-se para o francês. – Obrigado Kamus. Deveríamos ser amigos há muito mais tempo pois em uma única noite você conseguiu arrancar dois vermes da minha vida: um lixo italiano e um grego desprezível.

- Amore, por favor, não vá embora. Amore.

O Canceriano chamou-o, mas o outro continuava a seguir, afastando-se

- Kamus, por favor, diga a ele que eu o amo. - suplicou.

- Afrodite...

- Não tente. – respondeu ainda de costas para o francês - Qualquer coisa que você diga NÃO vai amenizar a situação. O Milo ainda não era seu namorado. Para você foi só um beijo, para mim uma traição. Uma traição com meu EX-melhor amigo.

- Dido... – Milo aproximou-se.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM ! - vociferou - Eu te ODEIO. Você SABIA que eu me interessava pelo Máscara e MESMO ASSIM aceitou o beijo. E agora fica se fazendo de santo para o Kamus. Humpf – desdenhou – O francês é só mais uma vítima sua. Aposto que você nunca quis falar da sua primeira vez porque foi COBERTA de luxúria e ia manchar essa sua falsa pele de cordeiro. – disse agressivamente - Tenho NOJO de você. Você é desprezível.

- Está me chamando de falso ? - questionou com os olhos cerrados – Acha que tive uma primeira vez coberta de luxúria ? Acha que só estou usando o Kamus ?

- Eu te conheço, Milo. – o Pisciano falou se aproximando – Você é venenoso e egoísta. Faria qualquer coisa para alcançar aquilo que chama de felicidade. Até fazer as coisas mais desprezíveis.

- A minha felicidade é estar junto com o Kamus.

- Claro. E foi em nome deste amor que você fez coisas abomináveis. Como as que fez na minha casa, não ? – o sueco desafiou-o.

O grego ficou mudo.

- Que história é essa ? O que você fez ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

- Do que você tem medo ? – Afrodite continuou – O Kamus acabou de mostrar que te ama tanto que até mataria por você. Tem medo dele deixar de te amar se descobrir quem é o verdadeiro Milo ?

- Você não sabe de nada. – o Escorpiniano replicou.

- Não sei ? – o Pisciano indagou sentando-se em uma rocha - Então por que você não conta. Vamos lá. Use mais uma das suas mentiras para convencer o Kamus que você é um anjo de bondade. Ou prefere que eu conte o que sei ?

- CHEGA ! – Milo exasperou-se. Vagarosamente seus olhos dirigiram-se ao namorado. Engoliu seco.

- Qual é a verdade ? – o Aquariano indagou com suavidade.

Teve medo. Medo de perder seu sardentinho francês. Queria apagar todo os seu passado e fazê-los esquecer tudo o que foi dito, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

- Ok. Se você não conta, então eu conto...

- Eu conto. – cortou o sueco e encarou o namorado – Eu... me ofereci para o Afrodite. – revelou.

- O QUÊ ? – o francês perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu nunca pedi oficialmente para o Dido transar comigo, mas já me ofereci duas vezes.

- Você esqueceu de dizer que se ofereceu para mim FINGINDO que estava bêbado. – o Pisciano completou.

- Mon Ange. – disse em profunda decepção - Você sempre me disse que você e o Afrodite NUNCA tiveram nada.

- E nunca tivemos porque EU sensatamente recusei. – Afrodite pronunciou-se.

- Recusou ? Por quê ? – o Canceriano questionou.

- Porque eu te amava. – olhou para o italiano com desprezo – O Milo podia ser bonito, divertido e meu amigo, mas meu coração batia por você.

- Mon Ange. – falou com tristeza, voltando-se para o grego – Diz que é mentira.

- Desculpa. – pediu.

- Quer que eu conte os detalhes ? – Afrodite ofereceu-se maldosamente.

- Eu conto. - falou decidido - Um dia eu fui até a casa do Dido. Fingi que estava bêbado, tirei toda a roupa e me deitei na cama. Eu queria ser dele, mas ele não me quis. Ele me trancou no quarto e dormiu no quarto de hóspedes.

- Na segunda vez – o sueco interferiu - ele disse que tinha errado de templo porque estava bêbado. Claro que eu achei a história absurda. Ainda mais porque ele não tinha cheiro de bebida.

Kamus estava chocado. Não conseguia acreditar que seu Anjo tivesse ido tão longe.

- Eu sei, Kâ. Eu fui desprezível fingindo que estava bêbado. Fui covarde. Não tive coragem de pedir para que ele fosse o meu primeiro.

- Covarde ? Bela palavra, Milo. – Afrodite manifestou-se - Você é sujo. Preferia se fingir de bêbado e jogar toda a responsabilidade nas minhas costas. Se eu deitasse com você EU seria o cara mau da história. EU teria abusado de você.

- Dido, você não entenderia se eu falasse que gostava de homens.

- Nós éramos amigos. CLARO que eu entenderia. – replicou com os olhos crispados.

- Desculpa a minha falta de coragem. – deu uma pausa - Se a minha primeira vez tivesse sido com você não teria sido traumática.

- Não me faça rir, Milo. Veja a história do beijo no vestiário, por exemplo. Eu sei que o Máscara tem culpa e me traiu, mas APOSTO que você também se ofereceu. Você não presta.

- Dido...

- Se ofereceu ou não ? Vamos. Seja honesto.

Olhou para o namorado, que continuava com os olhos fixos em si.

- Me ofereci. – disse baixando o olhar.

Kamus fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro de decepção.

- Era um sábado. Eu estava tomando banho no vestiário. Saí para pegar a toalha e dei de cara com o italiano. Voltei para o box e segundos depois ele veio atrás de mim. Ele se aproximou, passou a mão pelo meu corpo e me chamou de linda e cheirosa. (2) Apesar de estarmos sozinhos fiquei assustado. Eu não esperava um homem, ainda mais o Máscara da Morte, passando a mão em mim. – explicou - Ele chegou mais perto e me beijou. No começo eu não correspondi. Eu estava tão sem ação que não conseguia fazer nada. Mas... percebi que ele estava bêbado e seria uma boa opção para o meu primeiro. Com tanta fama de machão, duvido que contasse para alguém que tinha transado comigo. Foi nessa hora eu comecei a corresponder.

- Então você estava me usando ? – o Canceriano indignou-se – Se eu NÃO tivesse recobrado a lucidez e te jogado no chão você ia se oferecer para fxxxx comigo ?

- Sim. Se você não tivesse me largado e ido embora eu teria ido até o final. Eu tinha a certeza que você não contaria nada a ninguém.

- Isso é sujo, aracnídeo.

O sueco olhou para o Canceriano e por milésimos de segundos seus olhares se encontraram. O Pisciano virou o rosto.

- Então se não rolou nada, por que você tinha medo do Máscara da Morte ? – o francês questionou em dúvida.

- Tive medo dele contar que eu tinha me oferecido. Eu não estava bêbado. Não tinha como desmentir.

- Milo, - o Aquariano replicou decepcionado - e eu achava que te conhecia.

- Kâ, me perdoa. Eu sei que fique excitado com o beijo do Máscara, mas... eu não o desejava... eu... eu sei que é estranho, mas eu fiz tudo isso por você. Eu queria saber se eu estava preparado para um relacionamento com outro homem. Tudo isso aconteceu antes do nosso primeiro beijo, eu nunca te trairia desta forma. Por favor me perdoa.

- Bela jogada, Milo. – Afrodite comentou sarcástico.

– Quantas facetas negras você ainda esconde de mim ? Que tantas outras mentiras você me contou sobre a sua primeira vez ? – o namorado perguntou-lhe – Ela foi mesmo traumática ou foi apenas uma noite cheia de luxúria ?

- BINGO ! – o Pisciano exclamou – Finalmente o francês abriu os olhos !

O Escorpiniano lançou um olhar de frieza ao sueco e depois voltou-se para o Aquariano.

- Luxuria ? - disse e baixou o olhar por alguns instantes – Na verdade era isso que eu queria.

Ficou alguns segundo quieto antes de continuar.

- A primeira vez que eu tentei perder a virgindade era uma sexta-feira. Eu não sabia ao certo aonde ir e comecei a rodar pela cidade. De repente me vi em uma rua cheia de bares GLS. Dois caras passaram por mim e ouvi a conversa. Um deles disse "Se você quer saber, o Marcelo di Montelle, o mafioso italiano, JAMAIS confessaria que é gay. Ele tem um nome a zelar." "Ele pode até se fingir de machão, mas você não faz idéia de como ele é QUENTE. Ele sabe mesmo como fazer um homem gemer". Aquelas informações mexeram comigo. Disfarçadamente segui os dois para ouvir mais e descobri que o mafioso estaria na Grécia em duas semanas. Era perfeito. Um cara que queria o anonimato e ainda era experiente ? Melhor impossível. Anotei mentalmente o nome da casa noturna que ele costumava freqüentar. Era uma casa noturna hétero. Quer melhor ? Gay, experiente e discreto ?

Kamus balançou a cabeça em negativa, discordando das atitudes do outro.

- Duas semanas depois lá estava eu na tal casa noturna. – continuou a narrativa - Ele já estava meio bêbado e cercado de seguranças quando cheguei para me apresentar. Passei um bilhete com uma bobagem qualquer escrita do tipo "Vamos conversar ? Temos amigos em comum". Ele simplesmente jogou o bilhete no chão e ficou se agarrando com duas loiras peitudas. Mas eu não desisti. Passei a noite de olho nele e na primeira oportunidade, quando ele olhou para mim, passei a mão pelo meu peito e sorri. Ele entendeu que eu estava me oferecendo e pediu para um dos seguranças vir falar comigo. Eu escrevi outro bilhete: "Marcelo, não nos conhecemos pessoalmente. Sei de sua fama e gostaria de entrar no ramo. Como não tenho experiência, preciso de alguém para me ensinar. Se você tiver uma ou duas horas, prometo ser um bom aluno e fazer tudo o que você quiser."

- Você se ofereceu para um mafioso ? – Afrodite perguntou sem acreditar.

- Ofereci. – deu uma pausa - Quando ele leu o bilhete, pareceu ficar satisfeito, pois tudo dava a entender que eu queria entrar no ramo das drogas, mas ele sabia que não era aquilo que eu queria e me comeu com os olhos antes de enviar um recado, marcando um encontro para o dia seguinte em uma espelunca qualquer.

- Aposto que você estava louco para dar. – o sueco replicou ofensivamente.

- Sim, eu estava. – assentiu e olhou para baixo – Louco mesmo. Louco para aceitar sair com um bêbado psicopata, que só faltou me bater, porque me ofender e me estuprar, isso ele fez. – deu uma pausa – Foi a seco, mas mesmo quando doía, ele não parava. Eu não tinha experiência alguma, mas isso pouco importava. Só queria "comer" e cair fora. Eu me senti um lixo. Desprezível. Fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo. Saí daquele lugar e fui direto para minha casa. Eu estava tão abalado que passei duas semanas trocando poucas palavras com as pessoas, mas quando eu percebi que poderiam desconfiar de algo, comecei a fingir que estava tudo bem.

Milo olhou para Afrodite antes de continuar.

- Era isso que você queria ? Que eu pagasse por beijar seu namorado ? Não se preocupe, Dido. O que aconteceu naquele maldito quarto está GRAVADO na minha carne. – os olhos ficaram marejados – Pode ter certeza que enquanto eu viver, não vou esquecer o terror que passei naquela cama. Às vezes tenho até pesadelos com aquele dia macabro. – secou os olhos com força – Espero que a dor que eu carrego seja suficiente para você.

O Pisciano não respondeu.

- Por que você beijou o Milo ? – o sueco questionou o Canceriano, com os olhos enevoados.

- Nós tínhamos brigado. Eu estava com raiva. Bebi demais e fiquei bêbado. Quando cheguei no Santuário ele estava no vestiário. Eu o agarrei e beijei, mesmo sem ele querer. Eu queria te machucar. Queria provar que você não era NADA para mim, mas eu não consegui. Você dominava tanto minha mente que mesmo querendo te trair, eu não era capaz. Eu o soltei e fui embora. Eu te amava, mas não tinha coragem de dizer.

- Isso é mentira ?

- Não. É a verdade Amore. Depois daquele dia eu nunca mais encostei um dedo nele. – deu uma pausa - Eu posso ser um canalha, mas te amo. Não consigo viver sem você. – os olhos ficaram levemente marejados.

Como o sueco permanecia calado, o grego continuou, voltando-se para o namorado, que também estava mudo.

- Pode me odiar Kamus. Sou sujo e desprezível. – deu uma pausa - Espero que um dia você me perdoe. Posso ser inconseqüente e ter uma visão distorcida da vida, mas pode ter certeza que a única coisa que eu queria com isso tudo, apesar de você desaprovar, era estar pronto por você. Eu te amo tanto que eu não me importo em me machucar, desde que seja para ficarmos juntos.

O Aquariano continuava quieto.

O táxi chegou. Afrodite não conseguia mover-se.

- Dido, você pode me odiar por toda a sua vida e eu nem tenho como te culpar porque EU vou me odiar por toda a vida pelo que eu mesmo me obriguei, mas você não tem motivos para odiá-lo. – apontou o italiano – Também não digo que seja certo o Kamus tentar matar o Máscara por desconfiar que ele foi o meu primeiro e nem o Máscara me beijar à força para te machucar. – deu uma pausa - Talvez estes homens que estão aqui, - apontou para os outros dois - não saibam dizer EU TE AMO, mas se me desprezar e limpar a boca depois do beijo, repudiando o que fez, e tentar matar outra pessoa porque ela machucou quem você gosta não for uma forma distorcida de dizer EU TE AMO, eu nem sei mais o que é.

O cavaleiro de Peixes nem se mexia. O francês foi até o táxi, conversou com o motorista e dispensou-o.

- Você dois me machucaram muito. – o Pisciano falou em profunda tristeza.

- Eu sei. – o grego assumiu – Por isso não tenho o direito de te pedir perdão. Eu traí sua confiança como amigo.

Milo olhou para os outros antes de prosseguir.

- Tudo isso é minha culpa. Eu decidi virar homossexual e acabei envolvendo vocês três em situações complicadas. – aproximou-se do italiano e se ajoelhou à sua frente – Você acabou de ouvir o quanto sou desprezível. Todas as ações do Kamus foram tomadas por minha falta de coragem em contar a verdade sobre minha primeira vez. Lembrar ainda é muito doloroso, mas mesmo assim eu deveria ter falado. – suspirou – Peço que você me entregue ao conselho, ao invés de entregar o Kamus. Ele não tem culpa. Sou o único culpado por esconder as coisas dele. – virou-se, ainda de joelhos, em direção ao sueco – Afrodite, imploro que confirme o meu nome para o conselho. Não deixe o Kamus ser acusado de um crime que é meu. Por favor. – implorou.

- Milo, – o italiano chamou-o – eu jamais poderia fazer isso com você. Foi por sua causa que a sociedade passou a aceitar minha amizade com o Dido. Também foi por sua causa que não enchi o Afrodite de porrada naquele aniversário em que ele me beijou na frente de todo mundo. – sorriu – Graças a você eu vi os olhos da pessoa que mais amo brilharem ao dizer que viraria professor de artes. E também foi você quem ouviu por várias vezes os lamentos do meu Amore e o ajudou a mostrar competência e ser tão aplaudido naquela peça maravilhosa. – deu uma pequena pausa – Me diga, COMO eu poderia fazer algo contra alguém assim ?

- A peça. – o Pisciano falou, aproximando-se um pouco – Fomos classificados. Vamos concorrer ao prêmio UNICEF.

- Que bom, Amore. Eu sabia que você seria reconhecido em breve.

- Não me chame de Amore.

- Dido, você sabe o quanto eu te amo.

- Acho que nem o Milo e nem o Máscara da Morte tem culpa, Afrodite. – Kamus tomou a palavra – Só estamos com este clima horrível, porque EU insisti nesta descoberta tola. Se eu não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura, não estaríamos agora duvidando ou ofendendo um ao outro. – deu uma pausa - Fui EU quem atacou um cavaleiro inocente. EU devo ser mencionado para o conselho, julgado e banido.

- Não Kamus. Ainda que você me odeie, eu te amo e eu JAMAIS deixaria isso acontecer. É o MEU nome que vai para o conselho.

- Milo, eu não te odeio, mas estou muito chateado.

- Me perdoa. – o Escorpiniano ajoelhou-se em frente o namorado – Por favor.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça em negativa e olhou para o celular.

- Dido, Amore, não vá embora. Não me abandone.

- CHEGA !- o sueco gritou, assustando os outros três – Isso já está parecendo novela mexicana ! É tanto chorôrô para cá, chorôrô para lá, "me perdoe", "me desculpe", "eu sou o culpado", "não, sou eu". ARGH ! Só falta agora nos tratarmos por nomes compostos. (3) Que droga !

- Tudo bem, estou escrevendo minhas memórias e quando eu contar sobre este capítulo eu coloco os nomes compostos. - o grego disse em tom de brincadeira, mas a dor no coração não o deixava sorrir.

- E o quê você já escreveu de mim, aracnídeo ? – o Canceriano tentou levantar-se e fazer cara de mau, mas sua perna congelada doeu. – Ai ! – reclamou.

- Cuidado, Amore. – Afrodite falou preocupado.

Máscara da Morte olhou para o sueco e sorriu na hora. O Pisciano ficou sem-graça. Não queria ter chamado o outro de Amore. Ficaram algum tempo se olhando e no fim acabaram sorrindo um para o outro.

- Acho que já sei o que vou escrever. – o Escorpiniano falou – "Era uma vez dois cavaleiros que se amavam muito. Os dois eram cavaleiros marinhos pois um guardava a casa de Câncer e o outro a de Peixes. Passaram por muitas dificuldades juntos e quase se separaram por um motivo fútil, mas finalmente descobriram que o amor entre eles era maior que qualquer motivo fútil."

- Tirando o fato que caranguejo vive no mangue e não no mar, – o sueco comentou com um leve sorriso - como a história acaba ? – questionou interessado.

- No mangue ? Humm... eu nunca fui muito bom de biologia – replicou sorrindo – Mas mesmo assim, - ficou sério – mesmo os dois sendo diferentes e um vivendo no mangue e o outro no mar, se eles REALMENTE se amarem, vai terminar com "e foram felizes para sempre".

- Viva a diversidade. – o Canceriano falou.

O Pisciano olhou para o italiano e sorriu.

- E a nossa história como acaba ? – Kamus perguntou, sem deixar transparecer emoção alguma.

- "E o cavaleiro de Escorpião foi merecidamente executado, mas um dia o cavaleiro de Aquário deixou de odiá-lo e o perdoou" - uma lágrima tentou correr pelo rosto do grego e foi imediatamente seca. – Ao menos espero que ele perdoe. – disse baixinho, sem conseguir evitar os olhos enevoados.

O francês se aproximou e tocou o rosto do namorado carinhosamente.

- Prefiro outro final.

- Qual ? – perguntou quase sem voz.

- "O cavaleiro de Escorpião errou e o cavaleiro de Aquário o perdoou. Como se amavam, viveram felizes para sempre".

Milo forçou-se a sorrir, mas pareceu mais uma careta.

- Me perdoa. – pediu.

- Acho melhor outro final. – Afrodite aproximou-se dos dois – Que tal "E os quatro cavaleiros pararam de falar tantas coisas amargas naquele lugar, foram até a casa do cavaleiro de Peixes e os dois casais passaram a noite juntos, comendo fondue de queijo e bebendo vinho, para celebrar a amizade e o amor entre eles."

- Gostei deste final. – o grego beijou suavemente o rosto do Aquariano – Eu te amo. – falou em seu ouvido.

- Estou bravo. – o sueco declarou, fazendo biquinho.

- Por quê ? – Milo perguntou.

- Queria estar com ódio de você e do Amore, mas não consigo. – queixou-se.

O Escorpiniano aproximou-se e abraçou bem forte o amigo.

- Você é bom demais para ter um ódio verdadeiro de alguém.

- Bom demais ? Talvez eu seja BOBO demais.

- Bobo ? É. De vez em quando você é bobo mesmo.

- MI ! – o sueco virou-se para o namorado – Amore, briga com ele. – pediu com voz dengosa – Ele está me chamando de bobo.

- Ô aracnídeo ! Se você chamar o Amore de bobo, vai apanhar.

O grego riu.

- E quem vai bater ? Você ? DUVIDO que consiga andar até aqui !

- Kamus, você não poderia ter congelado APENAS minha armadura ? Tinha que congelar minhas pernas ?

- Eu deveria ter congelado a sua boca. – replicou debochado.

Os quatro riram.

- Agora é sério. Por que a gente não vai até a minha casa e abre um vinho ? – o Pisciano sugeriu e voltou-se para o Aquariano - Lembro que uma vez eu e você combinamos que um dia ficaríamos os quatro juntos na minha casa, tomando vinho e falando bobagens. Então. – Afrodite disse sorrindo – Estamos os quatro, juntos e falando bobagens. Só falta o vinho.

- Pode ser budweiser ? – Máscara da Morte perguntou.

- Arre ! Nem congelado você esquece esta cerveja ? Kamus, da próxima vez, por favor, – o Peixinho pediu – congele a boca.

Os quatro riram mais ainda.

-o-

Depois de aumentarem os cosmos para descongelar o Canceriano, o Pisciano deu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar e ganhou um beijo.

- Quando vocês vão me acusar no conselho ? – o Aquariano questionou preocupado.

- Relaxa, geladinho - o italiano respondeu – Quem é que vai querer contar toda esta lavação de roupa suja no conselho ?

- Já imaginaram os olhares de espanto ? – o grego perguntou – Eu poderia até tirar umas fotos para colocar no livro que estou escrevendo.

- MILO ! – os três exclamaram.

- Calma gente. Foi só brincadeirinha. Brincadeirinha.

-oOo-

_Na casa de Peixes..._

Os quatro passaram no templo de Aquário e escolheram alguns vinhos para combinar com os queijos comprados no caminho. Afrodite espalhou várias almofadas pelo chão e os quatro se jogaram nelas.

- É sério que você vai publicar este livro, Mi ?

- Claro que vou.

- E qual foi a história mais engraçada até agora ? – o Canceriano questionou, interessado.

Expansivo como ele só, o Escorpiniano acabou contando várias histórias, o que rendeu muitas gargalhadas.

Os quatro avançaram madrugada adentro, jogando conversa fora e rindo bastante.

As mágoas foram perdoadas, esquecidas e o saldo não poderia ser mais positivo: ficaram mais amigos do que nunca.

-oOo-

_Domingo pela manhã... Templo de Aquário..._

- Kamus ? – o namorado chamou-o, entrando em sua casa.

- Oi, Mon Ange.

- Você já acabou a sua parte ?

- Você está brincando ? Eu tenho muito a escrever neste livro.

- Larga de enrolar, Kâ. Eu falei com o Dido e ele me contou que a parte dele está quase pronta.

- Milo, você não entregou nada comprometedor para ele, não é ?

- Claro que não.

- O que você entregou ?

- Todas as folhas.

- O QUÊ ? Ele vai ler sobre a história da cueca de aviãozinho !

- Xi, Kâ. Esqueci. Desculpa.

- Seu grego miserável. Eu fiquei o tempo todo atento para ver se você não ia falar sobre isso na casa do Dido e você entrega tudo para ele ? – disse e deu uma travesseirada no namorado.

- Ai ! É mentira. Eu só comentei o assunto que deveria ser escrito. Não entreguei nada para ele.

- Ah ! Mentindo de novo para mim, não é ? Vou te ensinar a não ser mentiroso. – puxou o Escorpiniano para cima da cama e começou a fazer cócegas nele.

- KÂ ! HAHAHAHA. PÁRA ! PÁRA, PÁRA, HAHAHAHA!

- Você ainda vai mentir para mim ?

- NÃO, NÃO ! HAHAHAHA. PÁRA ! HAHAHAHA.

- Que droga. – disse parando.

- O que foi ? – perguntou respirando fundo.

- Se eu tivesse feito cócegas em você, aposto que você teria me contado quem era o seu primeiro. Teria me evitado um trabalhão.

- E quem disse que eu ia contar ?

- Ah, é ? – e voltou a fazer cócegas no grego.

- PÁRA HAHAHAHA, PÁRA ! HAHAHAHA.

- E agora, Milo de Escorpião, você vai me contar seu segredos mais profundos ?

- HAHAHAHA. VOU, HAHAHAHA, VOU. EU CONTO, HAHAHAHA. EU CONTO.

- Então conta.

- Hahahaha. Quero brincar de apanhar de ramo de trigo.

- Seu grego depravado. – pulou sobre o namorado, beijando-o e fazendo cócegas.

Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

-o-

Ainda estavam nos braços um do outro quando o francês se lembrou de um outro assunto.

- Mon Ange ?

- O que é meu sardentinho ? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Por que o Shura te odeia ?

O Escorpiniano olhou bem para o namorado.

- Sinceramente, não sei.

- Eu li o seu livro. Enquanto vocês estavam dentro da barraca ele disse "só porque estamos dormindo juntos novamente...". Quando foi que vocês dormiram juntos antes ?

- Quando éramos crianças. Um dia choveu forte e deu muitos raios e trovões. Eu sei que eu era um cavaleiro e não deveria ter medo, mas minha casa perdeu a energia e eu fiquei sozinho e no escuro. Você e o Afrodite estavam fora em treinamento. Eu pensava em sair do meu templo e ir até o Shaka quando o Shura apareceu. Ele estava todo molhado e perguntou se podia esperar a chuva passar um pouco na minha casa. Como eu estava sozinho, concordei. Ele viu que estávamos no escuro, mas sabia onde as velas ficavam. Eu emprestei algumas toalhas para ele, mas infelizmente não tinha roupas do tamanho dele. Usando esta desculpa pedi para ele dormir comigo e ele não recusou.

- Vocês dormiram juntos ?

- Dormimos. Na mesma cama.

- Espera um pouco. Você disse que não tinha roupa do tamanho dele. Ele estava...

- Estava Kâ. Ele estava pelado, mas éramos crianças. Não havia malícia.

- Ele é mais velho que você. Não houve malícia nem da parte dele ?

- A cada trovão durante a noite eu o abraçava ainda mais, mas em nenhum momento ele me repeliu. Mas se houve malícia, eu não percebi. Só sei que no dia seguinte ele se levantou, vestiu novamente a roupa e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Disse para eu não ficar com medo de raios, trovões e escuro porque tudo fazia parte da natureza e eu deveria respeitá-la, mas não temê-la.

- Nossa, ele te disse isso ?

- Disse. E realmente, - sorriu – desde aquele dia eu passei a encarar estas coisas de uma outra forma e nunca mais tive medo de trovão.

- Difícil acreditar que o Shura já se deu bem com você.

- Não acho. Antes dele matar o Aioros, a gente se dava muito melhor.

- Será que é trauma ?

- Não sei, mas hoje tenho uma certeza: ele me odeia.

Depois deste comentário os dois ficaram calados, olhando-se com preocupação. Refletiram sobre o assunto, mas sem ter a menor idéia do que se passava na mente do espanhol para odiar o Escorpiniano tanto assim.

-oOo-

**- FIM DO MÊS DE SETEMBRO - **

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Os dourados vão até o bar Far From West comemorar o aniversário de Diana e Milo arma a maior confusão. O grego tem uma conversa com uma amiga sobre um assunto muito delicado._

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) História relembrada por Máscara da Morte em CVA - Ano I - Mês Julho - Semana I - A primeira vez

( 2 ) Máscara da Morte tinha consciência que era o Milo, mas fingia tratá-lo com uma garota para o grego não desconfiar e achar que ele estava completamente bêbado, afinal havia uma fama de machão a ser preservada.

( 3 ) Essa é uma homenagem à minha querida mestra Pipe (a maior !) e à sua fic "A dor de uma traição"

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todas que escreveram: Anjo Setsuna, Ilía Verseau, Srta Nina, Elfa (não pude responder pois você não deixou e-mail, mas aproveito para agradecer a review), Teffy, Shakinha, Pipe, Gigi (Não pude responder pois você não deixou e-mail, mas muito obrigada por comentar), Patin, Babi-deathmask, Ophiuchus no Shaina; e também aos que estão bravos agora porque "parecia" ser o Máscara, mas não era XD. Obrigada a todos e não me odeiem (se possível) XDD.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões, brigar comigo ou me ameaçar por que não era nem o MM e nem o Shura rsrs, podem me contatar no e-mail erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Set/2006 -


End file.
